Until I See You Again
by Snoozy21
Summary: After his unsuccessful victory at the Sinnoh League, Ash has stumbled upon his reflections of old memories and facing dangerous ventures that might determine the fate of an unsuspecting world. A journey of risks forces Ash to develop in maturity and nature. Mainly Pokeshipping but also hints of Pearlshipping, Advanceshipping, and Abilityshipping.
1. Where to?

Until I see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it.

CHAPTER 1: Where to?

Narration: After the Sinnoh league concluded with Ash losing at the final battle he, Brock, and Dawn decided to stop and take a rest back in Twinleaf town.

"Ash come on cheer up already, you've been silent ever since we left the pokemon center" Dawn said as she looked at him from the back of the group. "Isn't it weird that Ash is at the end of the group for once, it's always been him who took the lead in the front" Brock said quietly to Dawn afraid Ash might get ticked off if he heard him. "Sort of. But now I feel like the leader of the both of you guys now" she said while raising a fist in the air laughing. A giant sweat drop appeared on the back of his head and his face a little worried about how Dawn was acting even though she lost in the Grand Festival. 'She's like Ash back in Johto' Brock narrowed his eyes to see the resemblance. "Yup, she is like him. Looks like I wasn't the only person that she learned from in this journey after all" "And what does that mean Brock? HUH?" Dawn questioned him realizing that he had spoke what was thinking by accident.

"Hey Ash do you know what's wrong with Dawn?" he asked stopping to turn to Ash behind him. No response was heard, Brock sighed and continued walking. The only sounds that can only be heard were the footsteps of the three travelers and the rustling of the grass that was swayed by the wind.

Ash raised his head stopping his gaze on the ground and gave a silent sigh. "Guys?" he spoke in a soft voice. Both Brock and Dawn quickly turned to face him, delighted that he finally spoke a word. They looked at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, tilting their heads slightly. Seeing his two friends concerned about him, he put on a smile. "Um... maybe we should take break for a while, the clouds are providing a cool shade and there's a meadow up a head for us to rest" He said what he said because at that very moment he wanted to stop and stare at the ever changing clouds in the sky.

The breeder and the coordinator nodded at one another and started to make their way to the grassy plain ahead. "Looks pretty good" Dawn said aloud still acting like the leader of the group. "I'll make some lunch for us and the pokemon" Brock added after taking out the utensils he needed from inside his backpack. "Alright, I'll head to the tree there and wait until you both are finished" said Ash.

Dawn played on the field with her pokemon and got tired. When she tried to walk towards Brock for something to eat, her legs felt like noodles. "You know, you shouldn't have ran around. We walked all day today so it's best if you take a rest and regain your energy for later" Brock scolded her as she took a seat on the ground. Dawn looked around and wondered where Ash disappeared to, "Hey where's Ash" she asked Brock. He pointed at the tree about 50 feet away and went back to what he was doing.

She looked down and gritted her teeth, she rolled her hands into a fist and closed her eyes shut. Then, she opened her mouth "Um.. Brock. Can I ask you a question?". The tone of her voice made Brock worried as he turned around facing her. "Sure thing, what about?" he replied. She opened her eyes and looked into his "After we go back to my home town, will the two of you leave". Brock knew what was wrong, he placed the spoon he was holding on the small table and came closer. "You know that we'll always be your friends right. And besides now that the both of us taught you a lot, it should be good to experience things by yourself". "Right..." she replied and nodded still the fact that the feeling of faint sadness lingered.

Minutes later after her talk with Brock she felt a little better except she still felt sad without talking to Ash as well. While eating a sandwich that Brock had made earlier she wondered if it was a good idea to check up on Ash. Looking over where he was at she slowly stood and stretched her arms and gave a huge yawn trying to convinced Brock that she was sleepy. "looks like you should take Ash's example and get some rest" Brock told her while he was busy feeding the rest of their pokemon. She nodded at his request and started to walk at the tree. Her mind was filled with thoughts about what to say to Ash if he happened to be awake. Taking slower steps gave her more time to think but unfortunately, the tree was not as far as she expected so she reached her destination. She walked at the other side where the only thing she noticed of Ash was his arm, determining the position that they were in, it was very clear that he had his arms wide open while sleeping.

Walking quietly made her undetected even by pikachu which happened to be sleeping next to Ash. She sat with her back against the tree next to the boy and just watched him sleep. She looked at his peaceful face and admired him for being so cute, because the times she stared at him sleeping he snored like a snorlax and sometime even had a giant snot bubble coming in and out of his nose while he breathed. She shook those times out of her head and just thought about him in front of her. 'I wish he would wake up already, I'm getting bored sitting here. But it is nice to stare at him, he seems so carefree' she thought to herself.

The wind began to flow in the air, when she turned to look back at Brock a strong breeze caught her in surprise and lifted her hat of her head and landed right on pikachu. The sudden thumping motion brought upon the pikachu awakened it and released a powerful thunderbolt attack. Dawn covered herself by the tree she ran behind and heard nothing but Ash's scream of pain. Once the light from the attack was gone it was a perfect sign that pikachu had cooled off. She poked her head behind the tree to see Ash's reaction. He was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, and looked around. "why did you do that for pikachu, is there any danger?" he asked his loyal pokemon next to him. The pikachu just pointed to the hat that was totally fried, Ash examined it thoroughly and scratched his head again. "I wonder what Dawn's hat is doing all the way here" he took another good look around and stood up.

Stretching his arms and legs he stood up, "Well, lets find her" he said to his pikachu. He spotted her pokemon on the filed and walked over. Dawn on the meantime, did not believe how unfortunate things had become. "Great! first my hat turns into a crisp and now I'm nervous to talk to him" she said to herself in an agitated tone. She looked to where Ash had went and noticed that he was playing tag with them, a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head 'I thought he was looking for me!'. She walked back to where Brock was with her head down disappointed and sat back down to eat another sandwich except this time like a savage beast.

Her action made Brock wide eyed "Whoa, slow down Dawn, I know you like my cooking but your eating like Ash". "Sorry, I feel cranky all of the sudden you now?" she said, he looked at her with a worried expression "well, you should of taken a nap like I said. Just look at Ash over there for instance, he's looking a 100 percent now. Maybe when he comes back he'll talk to us like usual". She thought of what he said and made her happier "maybe your right, he is in fact not the kind of person who can stay quiet for long". Brock took a closer look at him running around and laughed when he tried to tag a pokemon "You know... compared to the time I first met him, he's really matured a lot. Even someone like me who's a lot older than him, I've depended on him on a lot of occasions." "That's just what makes him Ash" Dawn added. "Mm... Sometimes it makes me proud that he's my friend" Brock continued, Dawn looked at him "What about me, aren't I a good friend too?" she asked him with pleading eyes. "Of course you are you just didn't let me finish" he managed to say as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Trying to change the subject he called out to Ash saying that the sandwiches were done. Moments later he saw a cloud of dust approaching him and dawn. It seemed that Ash was being chased by some of Dawn's pokemon. As he got closer the more visible his face was for the two of them to see. Brock and Dawn smiled in seeing his usual mood return, but before they can focus where he running to, as he passed them he grabbed a few sandwhiches and continued running while the pokemon behind him smacked head first onto Brock and Dawn. He disappeared from the dust trail he left leaving the two under a pile of pokemon. Brock was very happy that most of Dawn's pokemon were light or he would have been crushed. "Ash, you come back here this instant!" Dawn yelled to the direction he had fled. She was not angry when she yelled but instead was relieved that Ash was back to normal. "Save your breath Dawn, he's probably eating somewhere like a manky" Brock said trying to get out the pile of Pokemon.

Authors note: Proofread and edited out all the mistakes… Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Till the next time!

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 2: Till the next time!

"Well, we're here you guys!" Dawn screamed as they stepped into the town. Brock looked at her with surprise and wide eyes, 'I thought she wanted to spend more time with us, oh well...' he trailed off thinking silently. The two boys looked around the town as they passed through each house that lead to Dawn's house. "It's strange, I could have sworn that a lot of people would be greeting me for my return home?" she said in a curious tone. Ash observed the streets and did in fact notice that not a person was walking or even be seen, "Feels like a ghost town, wonder where everyone has gone to?". After hearing loud cheers a quarter mile away, they ran to inspect the cause. Dawn lead the way due to the fact that she knew the town more, passing two houses made the noise louder to hear. To them it sounded like a parade was being held, but still curiosity was still flooding their minds to what it actually was.

Two houses was passed until they saw some people cheering at something. A closer look, it was a gigantic television screen that was playing a rerun of the Sinnoh League. At the side of the screen was Dawn's mother Joanna. She was the speaker of the event. Ash remembered the battle that was being watched by everyone, so he sat down on a bench where a bunch of other people was sitting. Brock on the other had roamed around the crowd searching for girls to flirt with. Unfortunately, the three had been preoccupied from what they were doing to notice that they had split up in different directions. Having lost the boys, Dawn had no choice but to go to where her mother was.

Her constant pushing at the crowd in order to get to her mother got Joanna's attention. She walked up the stage with a microphone on hand and started an announcement. "Everyone, guess who showed up? My Daughter Dawn has returned!" she lifted her arms and pointed her finger to where Dawn was. She rushed down the stage and gave her a hug. The people awed in delight and continued watching the battle. Both mother and daughter sought to an unoccupied bench away from people's view. "Now, tell me dear, how have you been?" Joanna asked in a motherly tone. Her daughter gave her a slight grin and started talking "I've been fine mom, thanks to my friends support and encouragement that is. But they're gonna leave soon, I don't know what will happen next". She swayed her foot on the ground causing some pebbles to roll. Joanna looked at her at the side and understood what was happening, 'I guess letting go of friends is difficult, even for my little girl' she thought.

Before Joanna could give Dawn some comfort a large explosion echoed through the entire town. "Whoa, what was that?" Dawn jumped to her feet running back to where the crowd was. Because of her height, she could not make out what was happening behind the tall men that was in front of her. She tried jumping but it proved useless, so she thought of an idea. Grabbing one of her pokeballs, she released her Ambipom and hopped on its back. The pokemon then raised its body by its tail and towered the men that blocked her view. As she saw smoke covering half of the area, she immediately came to a conclusion that it must of have been Team rocket. A powerful wind blew the smoke away in an instant and what she saw gave her a relieved feeling. "Why... it's Ash" Joanna said in surprise. "It looks like he's having a pokemon battle with someone" she continued. "Hey mom look, everyone's too focused on the battle rather than the one on the screen" Dawn pointed out.

After Ash's battle against three trainers he walked over to the snack stand and bought rice cakes the size of enlarged pokeballs. "Wow, I've never seen a single pikachu defeat an onix, a Lucario, and a Electivire" Joanna looked in amazement to where Ash was. "It's usual for Ash's pikachu to defeat those kind of pokemon, he trains everyone of his pokemon to be the best they can be" Dawn added sipping some pulp from her collectable jug. Her mother looked at her from the corner of her eyes and sarcastically implied "Aren't you a little old to be drinking from those things?". Dawn simply gave her a slight glance, raised one eyebrow and sipped louder to irritate her mother.

Now that the battle was over, many people continued watching the battle on the t.v. while others kept bugging Ash about trading pokemon with them. Everyone became silent when the battle on the screen played Ash's. He too looked watched his battle, trying to figure out the flaws he made in the tactics and attacks he used. He sat there with his arms folded and eyes focused on the screen. He sighed at the end before finding out that the reason he lost was just his pokemon was simply overpowered by the opponent. "that Darkrai and Latios had got to be the hardest pokemon that I ever battled against. I wonder what was his other 4 pokemon were. Heck, I won't be surprised if one of them happened to be an Entei" he laughed quietly after that.

With his rice cake half eaten, pikachu swiped it away and ran off to where Dawn was. Once the broadcast was over, he bought another rice cake and planned to find his friends. Unfortunately, many trainers and citizens of the town gathered around him admiring his skills and pokemon. 'Oh man, another crazed group' he thought trying to think of a way out. Many of the local teenage girls came by and started to flirt with him as well, luckily for Ash he didn't take the things they said seriously. Dawn watched him from the distance and began wondering why he never seems to be interested in girls. Her staring caught her mothers attention while she tickled ambipoms sides. The large monkey pokemon wobbled around and suddenly fell on it's back laughing it's fur off. Dawn was covered by dirt before she saw her mother laughing as well. "Hey, what's the big idea mom!" she humphed, Joanna helped her daughter on her feet and pointed to Ash. "Huh?" Dawn managed to say, "Why don't you ask him out?" Joanna asked. Hearing the question especially from her own mother made her jump in complete surprise "WHAT!" she yelled in disbelief. "Why not, he's obviously a very good and cute boy. And added the fact that he's a very skilled pokemon trainer, he's a perfect boyfriend for any teenage girl like yourself." Joanna stated glaring her with her motherly persuasion. Dawn looked over at Ash again and sighed "Look mom, I appreciate your advice but he's a bit old for me. And by the way mom, did you forget that I'm still 10. I'm not a teenager yet… Sheesh". Their conversation lasted for another thirty minutes only talking about boys Dawn should consider being her boyfriend.

Battle after battle, Ash's pokemon had gotten fatigue. He decided to search for the pokemon center first then his friends. It was easy for him to get directions because a lot of people followed him everywhere he went. Among the crowd were mostly all female trainers with pounding heart in their eyes. As soon as he saw the building with a red roof he made a run for it. Because he gotten a head start he managed to get in the center first. Nurse Joy saw his situation and pressed a button under the counter that locked the doors. Although, there were still a few people in the lounge. Some noticed him from the league and started asking him advice to make their skills better but some just ignored him. "Ash Ketchum, can you come here please?" the pokemon nurse said from across the room. He glanced at her and nodded, while he walked to her he thought if he had done something wrong. As soon as he reached close to the counter he gulped "Yes nurse Joy..." he politely said. He could see her examining him and wondered why, "Yup, your Ash alright" she confirmed. She held out a small autograph book and a pen and smiled at him "May I have you signature please, I'm a big fan of yours" she openly announced like all the crazed fans he'd had. 'phew' he exhaled the breath he was holding and picked up the pen and wrote his signature.

An hour past and still Ash was trapped inside the pokemon center. He had already finished healing his pokemon but found out that if he left out the front door people would notice him and form another crowd. "Can I use your back door please" he pleaded nurse joy. She led him and out he was. Running from tree to tree felt fun to him, he avoided being seen but still tried to find either Brock or Dawn. Going back to the crowed area was out of the question in his mind so he sent out his staraptor instead.

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter has been revised…. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Good Luck Guys!

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 3: Good Luck Guys!

The town went back to its busy lifestlye after the festival. Dawn and her mother stayed a bit longer to wait for Ash and Brock. Pikachu who was held by Joanna jumped off her arms and sniffed the air to try and detect it's masters scent. The yellow pokemon gave a 'pika' sound and began running, Dawn and her mother followed it in hopes to find the two boys. Brock on the other hand was walking like a slouch and bearing red cheeks. 'Oh... my face hurts...I really should think about changing my approach to the ladies' he said to himself. "I guess I better find the others" he ended as he straightened his body and turned everywhere to search for his friends.

Following pikachu was starting to tire the two girls but then it suddenly came to a halt. Dawn faced the tree they were in front of and wondered why pikachu lead them here. Before she could ask it a slight sound of snoring could be heard. She inspected the source and found out that it was none other than Ash asleep. "Oh my, why is he sleeping here of all places?" Joanna wondered, Dawn sighed after walking up beside him. She lightly kicked his leg to wake him up, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and sat up looking at them. He placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned "There you guys are, oh wait where's Brock?" he asked. "Don't know, lets go find him" Joanna said. Ash changed into a plain black t-shirt and his cap hidden in his backpack to decrease the risk of him being recognized. 'Wow, he looks mature' Dawn thought walking beside him.

The mild wind that passed through the town caused many of the leaves on the trees to rattle and also made Dawn's hair messy. "Oh come on! I just brushed it this afternoon" she said getting her brush out of her bag. She took a seat leaving Ash and her mother to continue the search for Brock, she quickly stroked her hair with her brush so that she can catch up with them but a tangle always seem to get in the way. "Ash, may I ask what your plans are after Sinnoh?" Joanna asked in mere curiosity, "Well, I'm gonna go home straight after I leave here and then I'll just have to wait for my next move" he replied.

The thought of home reminded him of his mother, he wondered if she was doing alright back at pallet. 'I haven't called her for over two months'. "Don't worry about what happens next, if you've been having success after all these years then you'll be perfectly fine" she said trying to reassure him. He nodded and kept walking around, with their eyes focused in spotting Brock. Dawn called from the back and rejoined them, "It's almost time for dinner, we better hurry up or we'll end up trying to find him all night" Dawn said. Ash stopped for a moment "Wait, doesn't he know where your house is. We came here once before so I think he'll be going there". "Your right, he might be waiting there. Let's go home then" Joanna added. They walked back on the other direction to Dawn's house, Brock stood in front of the door waiting for their arrival.

That night Brock helped prepare dinner, while waiting for the food to cook Ash called home to his mom. Delia answered after three rings, he told her about coming back home and some other stuff. She was happy in seeing him again, "Your fourteen now, you should think about getting a girlfriend". "Yup, he needs one" Dawn said from behind him. "You know Dawn, eavesdropping is pretty rude" he said, on the other end of the video phone Delia became upset "Ash honey... just be sure to change your underwear everyday OK" she blew a motherly kiss and hung up the phone. Their names were called informing that dinner was ready, they left the living room and into the kitchen. The conversation during dinner was a very lively one mostly because Dawn talked more than eating what was on her plate. Joanna cleaned the dishes while Ash cleaned the table after the meal, then everyone prepared for bed.

"You sure you don't want to take the room, there's enough space on the bed for two you know" Brock said. "No thanks, besides the couch here is comfy" "Alright then, good night" Brock ended as he walked back to the guest room. That night when every was asleep he felt something inside that prevented him from sleep. He turned his body to face the other sofa where his pikachu was, the sound of its breathing as it slept made him feel a little comfort but the unknown feeling inside still mingled. About half an hour later he was still wide awake, but then the sound of footsteps could be heard.

He closed his eyes to pretend he was asleep; the thought came to mind 'by the sound of the persons steps, it looks like he/she did not want to get noticed'. The footsteps stopped about two feet away from the sofa he was on "Um...Ash are you awake?" the person asked, 'Dawn, she's still awake' trying to decide whether to stay quiet or answer her. The urge to ask her what's going on almost escaped him until she spoke again, her voice was now more quite and hard to make out but still audible. "Guess not, I just came to say that I'll miss you guys when you leave tomorrow".

The moment she was about to go back to her room the lights instantly went on, she turned and saw Ash standing by the light switch. He looked confused at what she said "Sorry I didn't say anything but why'd you wait until now to tell me that, why not told us when we were eating dinner". "I just..." she left the rest of her words unspoken then a brief silence filled the moment, "Dawn are you feeling okay? Just tell me what's bothering you, you can trust me" he could tell by her expression on her face that something was troubling her. He sat back on the sofa and scratched his head "If you have something to say you better tell me now" after sighing. "It's just that your the first person I met when starting out as a coordinator, you were also one of the person to become one of my best friends" pausing as she held her shoulders to stop shivering from the cold. During the short silent on Dawn's part he thought to himself how similar her words were to Misty's back then.

He slowly stood up and walked up to her "I understand what your feeling right now, I really do. I'm just not good with goodbyes you know, but what I can say is that I really appreciate all your help back then. I know I wasn't much of a teacher to you so you can blame me if you want but despite all those. I want to thank you for being a good friend". "Just a friend?" she asked quietly hoping that he felt the same way that she had towards him, "Huh?" he asked "nothing, I feel a lot better now. Thanks Ash, I'm going back to bed now". He waited until she was gone to turn the lights back off and return to his position on the sofa 'It's weird, the feeling inside disappeared' he fell asleep afterwards.

"You got everything packed Brock?" "Yeah yeah Ash... Hey Dawn take care alright" giving her a friendly hug. "That's right Dawn, make sure you use those skills you learned from us into good use when your in a contest" Ash added, she nodded and waved as she watched them both disappeared on the paths horizon. When they were no longer visible to her and Joanna she finally let her tears flow down her cheeks. 'Take care guys'.

"Yo Ash, did you manage to have a talk with Dawn?" "About what" Ash replied getting a sense that things might get serious. "She talked to me about us leaving and stuff, I was just wondering if she had the same conversation with you" Brock looked at him from the back. "Um... we talked last night but it wasn't anything serious, but she did seem a little upset so I cheered her up" Brock lifted his head in amazement "Really... If you managed to do that then you must be pretty mature than I thought you were". "Thanks... HEY WHAT!" Ash turned with a surprised expression. "Oh nothin, let's keep going."

Authors note: Revised… I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Going back to the past

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 4: Going back to the past

Narration: Now that Ash and Brock are on their way back to the Kanto region a certain red-head is now making plans of her own.

*Cerulean City Gym

"And the battle is finally over, the winner is Misty Waterflower" the official announced. The beaten opponent on the other end of the battle arena returned his fainted water-drenched magnemite into its pokeball and walked out the gym doors. "Oh snaps... Can't believe I lost even though I had the type advantage...Aaaagh" the trainer cursed himself as he walked away. At a separate Olympic-sized swimming pool back inside the gym, the three Sensational Sisters; Daisy, Lily, and Violet practiced their routine for an upcoming performance that they happily enjoy doing once a week.

Misty entered the area where her sisters were performing and just sat on the bleachers acting like a spectator. "You wanna join little sis" one of her sisters yelled out from the pool, the thought of her wearing another mermaid costume did not really felt enjoyable at the moment so she replied by a slight shake of her signaling that she wasn't interested. "Alright then, Oh by the way good job on your battle today. You really are the only one among us who has a knack for battling those tough trainers" Daisy ended before returning to what she was doing before. 'I can't remember the last time I had a tough opponent in a while, the ones this whole 4 months were all either newbies or trainers that lack battle experience that in the first round loses instantly' she thought releasing a sigh of disappointment knowing that if she doesn't battle someone strong her skills in battling will rust. The rest of the afternoon was pretty much boring, Misty spent most of her time in her room sitting next to the window daydreaming with Azuril napping on her lap.

'What should I do tomorrow? there's obviously nothing to do around here but bore myself to sleep' lingering thoughts filled her head due to extreme boredom. The clouds began to darken and the temperature of the air decreased, "Ah, so it's going to rain soon". Running for her closet to grab her raincoat she then went to the Olympic size pool where her pokemon rested and pulled a lever that made the ceiling open up showing the dark sky "I know how you guys like playing in the rain so here ya go, just a wait a few minutes and it'll start pouring" she said before heading to the entrance with Azuril on hand. The doors opened automatically as she walked out of the gym, the hood on her raincoat was still down because it still hadn't started to rain as she walked casually through the city.

The air surrounding her quickly became cool, her pokemon that she held raised it's head towards the sky. The sight of Azuril's face made her smile as well as some of the people that walked passed by her. As the wind blew, a sound of paper flapping caught her attention. She turned to the building next to her and saw a poster that actually made her day. 'Tonight, The broadcast of this year's Sinnoh League will be aired for the first time. Don't miss it!' that was written on the poster. The things written was not what made her jittery with excitement but the picture shown on it. Next to the words were two large circles that imprinted a persons face in each of them, and to her surprise when she first gazed at the first circle it was Ash's picture while the other was a man named Tobias. She quickly turned around and asked the first person she saw for the time, luckily the broadcast was not to be shown until 6pm so she still had a lot of time to prepare. After knowing the time she raced back to the gym to ready some snacks.

Violet and the other two watched her go back and forth into the kitchen and living room. "Hey Misty, what's the big rush... Is something going on or what?" Daisy bravely asked. Misty sat on the sofa to catch her breath and sighed anticipating the broadcast to play any moment. "The Sinnoh league is gonna be broadcast in any moment so I want to get all the things I need so I won't have to leave this couch when I need something" that was the only things she said to them when deep inside it was just a lie, what she really wanted to see was a certain participant named Ash. A red blemish on her cheeks became visible when thinking about him but her sisters just thought it was due to fatigue.

"Fine, then do you mind if we join you" "Yeah, I wanna see professional trainers battle" Misty's sisters asked but before she could give an answer they already placed themselves on the sofa close to her. They flipped to the channel where it would be in and waited for it to show. Unfortunately the program that was playing was a comedy based on pokemon trainers. "This show sucks, lets watch a romance movie instead" Lily insisted, "No way, we're watching the Sinnoh league and that's that" Misty reminded them in a raised tone. Until the broadcast played they constantly argued about changing the channel to watch something else but Misty always prevented them in doing so.

"Welcome to the Sinnoh league where top notch trainers battle it out to win the Sinnoh trophy and a spot in the Sinnoh Hall of fame" the announcer proclaimed as the welcoming introduction to the special event. Misty's heartbeat has gotten faster from the excitement and her sisters payed close attention to the people and their outfits. "The main event is now here, the first battle is about to commence" hearing the announcer say those words made her more excited thinking if Ash was the first to battle. Disappointment soon replaced her mood (Well for Misty that is), the other human barbies sitting next to her got impressed by the battle and the level of the pokemon but all she did was rest her head on her hand and acknowledged the tactics that they used against one another. The excitement she previously had still got her heart rate pounding 'When is he gonna show' she felt so eager to see him or to even hear his voice again. Violet; who was on the other end of the sofa looked at her thoroughly, she poked Lily's arm that was beside her to get her attention. "Hey, what's up with Misty. I thought this show was important to her but just look at the dull expression on her face" she quietly whispered to Lily. They ignored her silence to prevent an argument but they still were curious. Battle after battle it was then Ash's turn, Misty sat up in seeing just his figure on the television and then a huge grin appeared on her face. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly; the instant change in her mood immediately caught her sisters eyes.

'Wow... he looks different. Not just the way he looks but the way he speaks too, his voice sounds deeper and more mature than the last time' she thought about him throughout his battle with a trainer named Conway and when he won she got so happy that she jumped out of the couch and almost danced around. Her sisters became shocked at her outburst but after looking back at Ash on the screen they had a hint of what was happening. The wins that Ash had manged to achieve impressed Misty even more. The final battle came quickly; Ash had managed to actually take a spot on the final two on the Sinnoh League. Knowing this Misty shook in amazement 'Oh wow... He's gonna win this' she thought in high hopes that he would win.'

The instant Ash's last pokemon fainted on the arena Misty gasped in disbelief. Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. The screen showed the peoples cheers for the winner but the sight of Ash walking away with his head down left her in sadness. Deep inside she wanted to cry but her sisters presence prevented her. The lose Ash had left an empty feeling inside her chest, after watching the ceremony to awarding the winner with the trophy she stood up and took a deep breath. After it was all over she insisted in cleaning the mess and went to bed.

That night, her bed was still untouched and still tidy. The dark room filled with coldness did not bother her, she sat out the balcony looking at the streetlights and passerby's on the sidewalk. She was in deep thought still picturing how Ash felt after his big lose. 'He was so close too' she gritted her teeth in irritation about the matter. Never thinking it was his fault that caused his lose but the opponents merciless actions. A knock on her door sounded but she chose to ignore it, the knocking continued for several more seconds until it stopped as the door slowly swung open. Unfortunately, she didn't notice because she sat with her back facing the door. Two slim figures moved towards the balcony to where she was. The carpet prevented the sound of the footsteps to be heard so Misty remained unaware.

The clouds parted to reveal the moon and as the light from it showered the trees, a chilling breeze then flowed making her hair sway in it's direction. She sat with her legs close to her chest and her arms holding them. With her eyes almost completely closed she started to get sleepy, her body shivered from the cold but she didn't care. A blanket then covered her as two people sat down beside her, she didn't bother looking since the scent of perfume lingered. "What do you guys want" she murmured in a tired voice. The moonlight brightened the balcony revealing Lily and Daisy; they both looked at her then sighed "You know, when you came back two years ago to become the gym leader you didn't complain about it. But that was because we never asked you how you felt so now... we're here to ask" "Yeah Misty, just tell us how you felt back then". "Where's Violet" she responded, "Oh, she's out on a date but she agreed to talk to you tomorrow". "Alright, but promise not to laugh" she said as her sisters placed their arms around her shoulders. She started "Well, the day you told me to come back I really hated you guys for it. But then, even if you guys haven't called I guess I would still end up here. I got my bike back that same day, it was the one that Ash owed me" she paused as she smiled at remembering that stupid bike as an excuse to follow him around all those years. "When the three of us separated that day I felt lonely but he told me that I was his best friend. The time I got here you guys were already gone, so I spent the next few days locked up inside the gym. I cried and got depressed as the days passed but when you guys returned I hide my sadness". "You wanted to keep traveling?" Lily asked, "No... I wanted to stay with him". "Him… you mean that boy Ash?" Violet asked. Afraid to made fun of, Misty simply nodded in embarrassment.

"I knew the day would come when our little Misty would find love" a feminine voice said behind them. The three sitting girls turned around and saw none other than Violet. "What are you doing home" one of them asked "I blew off by date because he was rude to me. But enough of me, this is about our Misty", she grabbed a stool and sat in front of her. "Now Misty, if you felt that way back then why didn't you tell us anything. You know we love you and all so spill it..." Misty now felt like a goldeen surrounded by a bunch of gyradose. "I aaahh... well... Even if I told you back then I would still be needed here. If you three haven't forgotten but you guys don't know how to battle, I need to be here to keep the gym from falling into closure. Daisy, Lily, and Violet suddenly laughed as if someone had said a funny joke "For your information little sis, we've been getting lessons from Lance of the Elite four. We're much better now since then" Misty became puzzled "What, then why do you keep letting me battle the trainers that come here for a badge?". "We were just taking notes of how you defeat strong opponents, that's all" one of them replied. A short silence filled the gap until Misty spoke "Then... is it alright if you guys be the gym leaders from now on". They smiled at her and nodded as their reply, "Just make sure you call us from time to time when you leave okay?"

The four of them remained on the balcony for another half an hour just talking and making Misty blush by saying how she would look like holding a boys hand as they walk and other lovey-dovey stuff. The feelings inside her changed from depression to hearty, she really felt like happy after telling her biggest secret to someone. Now the only things she needed to worry about was how to tell Ash.

Later that same night, the only one awake was Misty. She was still on the balcony under the moonlight. Every time the wind blew the leaves on the tree, the only thing she could think of was how to get in contact with him. 'Wait... since he just finished the Sinnoh League, he's bound to go back home' that is when it struck her 'I'll go there and wait for him to arrive. It's what I mostly do anyways whenever he does that' she ended giggling.

A bag filled with a few of Misty's belongings laid on the bed while she ate breakfast in the kitchen with her sisters. "So your gonna go today, I knew you were desperate to see him" Lily said with a giggle, the other two joined in and giggled too. "Laugh all you want but I'm tired of being stuck here, at least when I see him I'll be able to convince him to let me go with him on his next adventures" she replied back with a calm composure.

At the gym doorway the three sisters gave encouraging words to their little sister. Misty hopped on her bike and peddled away as the trail behind her left tire marks. Her Azuril on the front basket waved it's arms back and forth in delight. She too smiled thinking how good it felt to be free from her duties as the gym leader. Many people waved at her as she passed through the city, she returned a wave and continued riding the path out of Cerulean City and into the way to Pallet Town.

Authors Note: Revised version…. I hope you enjoyed reading this


	5. Leaving Brock

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 5: Leaving Brock

Somewhere deep in a forest in Sinnoh a pokemon trainer and a tired pokemon breeder are stuck. In front of the path that they are on revealed a sleeping Slaking blocking the way. They carefully planned to go around it but the rustling of the leaves that they would make will bound to awaken the pokemon. "Ah great... looks like we're gonna have to find another way around this thing" "maybe not, we can try to capture it" replied Brock. Rubbing his chin gently, Ash shook his head in disagreement "Nah, it looks peaceful. Besides if I capture this Slaking I'll have two giant pokemon that does nothing but sleep and eat (Referring to his Snorlax back at Professor Oak's). "Oh Okay, I guess you do have a point" the breeder said 'Wow, he's starting to think things more thoroughly. He really is getting mature'.

Right when they were about to leave a voice in the bushes blurted out "HALT THERE!". The stranger's sudden burst of words made Ash the first to react by taking a battling position and his pikachu ready as it's cheeks start to shoot out bolts of electricity. Brock on the other hand remained in a shocked state, he hid behind Ash and also took out one of his pokeball just in case. The leaves of the bush stopped moving when a woman walked out. The lady was as tall as Brock and wore a shirt and skirt. "By the way you look, it seems your the famous Ash Ketchum that I've heard all about" the woman said. "I am?" he replied quite puzzled at the idea. With Brock analyzing the possibilities to why, he came to a conclusion after recalling his last match in the League 'It must be due to his victory over the Darkai and Latios'. She raised her hand with eyes fired up and pointed at him "I challenge you to a pokemon battle" she declared.

Brock stepped in front of him "Let me handle this". Ash relaxed a bit and stood aside. "Hey you, I want to battle Ash not you" the woman said raising her voice a bit. "Sorry missy but my friend here had eleven battles today and he's very tired to say the least. Now, you wouldn't want to beat a person who's low in energy and stamina would you? I'll take you on, though I may not be as skilled as Ash here but I'll beat you" Brock said standing tall then released his crogunk. The woman gritted her teeth and sighed "Fine, but if you lose I get to battle Ash". "That's alright by me but if you lose I get to take you out to dinner" he said highly to her. "WHAT! Arrg, whatevers then let's just start so I can move on to Ash" she replied. Ash laughed at the remark "Good 'ol Brock", he took a seat on a stump next to pikachu and observed the battle.

The woman turned her back at Brock and tapped the sleeping Slaking on it's stomach "Wake up Slaky, it's time to battle". 'So it's her pokemon' both Ash and Brock concluded, "I placed my slaking in the middle of the road to catch trainers so I can battle them. Okay now, this will only be a one-on-one match" she explained. The huge pokemon's eyes bolted open and stood up, it made it's way in front of her to face the opponent and then gave out a powerful roar. Brock's determination soon dropped after examining the slaking's appearance and level 'I wonder if this was a good approach?'. As Brock was still in thought the woman made the first move "TACKLE" the woman ordered, the pokemon obeyed and ran straight for crogunk. The attack missed but it quickly switched to a scratch attack that made it's mark scream in pain. "POISON JAB" he hastily yelled, his pokemon lifted itself up off the ground by jumping to the air. The slaking easily avoided the attack, the moment it missed it sent the crogunk flying with a staggering headbutt.

The frog pokemon ended up hitting a tree but still refused to surrender. Brock's determination then shattered into oblivion after seeing his pokemon in such bad shape. "Slash" the woman ordered, the triumphant pokemon charged like a stampede with claws fully drawn to strike but when the attack seemed to hit, a fire-type pokemon stopped it dead in it's tracks with a single hand. "An Infernape!" the woman yelled in surprise. Brock turned to Ash and saw that he held out an empty pokeball, looking at the situation he returned his crogunk back into it's pokeball. 'I lost' he said to himself. He apologized to his pokemon and walked to where Ash was. "Don't get down Brock, she just happened to possess a pokemon who's level is higher... that's all" Ash said trying to encourage him again. The woman called back her slaking and redid her battling position "Now... let's battle Ash Ketchum". Ash recalled his Infernape and sent pikachu to the battle field. "What! that little pikachu is no match for my slaking, send out that Infernape instead" the woman argued at his choice of pokemon. "I'll teach you that size doesn't matter in a pokemon battle" he replied after taking his spot behind pikachu. The woman and her pokemon laughed, "If you want to lose then it's your choice, I won't take it easy on you just because your pokemon are tired". "Actually, my pikachu is the only one that hasn't battled today" Ash replied.

A large brute and an electric mouse stood facing each other on the grassy field. The brief silence was broken by a cry of an attack that both trainers gave. "Slaking, use hyper beam" "Pikachu, use volt tackle". The orders were given and the pokemon was charging for it. The slaking remained still aiming for the rodent while pikachu ran towards it with it's body totally covered in a gold-colored electricity. The attacks collided with one another creating a huge explosion. Ash stood tall with narrow eyes while the female trainer and Brock took cover from the flying debris. Seconds passed before the smoke thinned to reveal the winner. On the path was a large crater that had two pokemon in it, as the smoke finally cleared a pikachu jumped out of the hole and onto it's master's shoulders. The slaking however was down for the count, the outcome left the woman astonished with a dropped jaw. Looking at the pikachu, she saw that it did not have a single scratch but only dust on it's fur from the explosion. Brock too noticed this and congratulated him in another day's victory.

The woman took some time to contemplate what he said earlier about 'size not mattering in a pokemon battle'. The two boys walked up to her and greeted themselves properly, she was taken back at how friendly they both were after how she acted towards them earlier. "I want to apologize for acting so rude before" she said, Ash simply looked at her and nodded in understanding. "By the way, my name is Irene", "good to meet you Irene" Brock added. The three of them spent the next three minutes getting acquainted before they left together for the next town.

"I'm confused at how you lost in the league, if your pikachu can defeat a slaking like mines then your other pokemon must be just as strong" Irene stated, he looked ahead and retook the memory of the battles from the Sinnoh league. "It's kinda complicated" he managed to answer. Irene acknowledged him but still had a question he wanted to eagerly ask. "Can you teach me about pokemon battling?" "Huh?" the boys said, puzzled of what she said. "I want to learn how to beat opponents without a disadvantage. I've always battled using size as an important aspect but after we battle, you showed me that my method is all wrong. So can you teach me?". Ash turned to Brock for an answer but didn't receive one, he sighed and rubbed his pikachu's head. "Do you know what the most important things that a trainer must have?" he asked her, "It's simple, strong pokemon" she answered. "No...*sighing* It is the bond that they have with their pokemon and others around them and the resolve to always get stronger with their pokemon physically and mentally. You've gained respect for large sized pokemon just because they look tough but that implies to every pokemon as well. In order to get stronger, know your pokemon's limitations and strengthen them in future battles".

Irene remembered the things he said by heart as she ate lunch at the pokemon center that they were in. Ash sat right across the other table with Brock while they ate. "You've certainly become a man Ash. So I was thinking that I should go back home to Pewter City". Brock's words left him speechless but then after how he handled things without his help, he didn't want to accept the truth. "Wait, are you Brock Slate, the gym leader of the Pewter City gym?" Irene blurted out as pieces of food flew from her mouth and landed on Ash's face. Brock nodded, she stopped what she was doing and started to praise him "Wow, now I know how Ash got so strong. You must have trained him everyday". "Actually.." Ash was cut off by Irene who continued her praise for Brock.

"What! your gonna stay here for a month" Ash exclaimed. The other people in the building caught eye of what he was doing and started to talk among themselves to who he was in the world of pokemon training. "Yeah, I'm gonna teach Irene how to battle in your place" Brock replied, "But why here in this city?" "Because this is where I live" she responded. "Sorry I can't accompany you back to the Kanto region but I did set up a bag filled with rations for your journey". Ash took his time to respect his decision "I guess I'll miss ya then".

An hour later he was on the road again. Only his pikachu on his side and the rest of his pokemon I their pokeball's relaxed him a bit. "Mmm... Brock with a girl for a month, wonder if he'll be alright" saying to pikachu. "Pika pikachu.." "What, a girlfriend... maybe, but he could mess up" he said. After his chat with pikachu the uneasy feeling returned. Every step he took felt heavy and his body constantly froze up as if something struck his heart.

He constantly took rest stops to catch his breath but it proved useless since the feeling remained. 'What's with this... I don't get it, I never felt this way before. I felt fine just this morning so why?' thinking to himself. Pikachu worried for it's master but all it could do was pat his back to comfort him. The night came and he was deep in a dense forest which happened to be clouded by a blurry fog.. The fire kept him warm but the times he tried to sleep a flash of an image woke him up. A sweat dripped off his forehead as he watched the camp fire turn the branches into burnt crisps. Pikachu appeared beside him with something on it's mouth. It hopped on his lap and dropped it, Ash placed it towards the firelight and saw that it was the fishing lure Misty had given him. The instant he started thinking about her, the feelings of anguish inside him vanished. He slept holding the lure next to him and pikachu on his other side.

Authors Note: Revised version, I hope you enjoyed this. Please be kind and comment on this chapter….XD


	6. Getting through

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 6: Getting through

Overview: Separated by an entire region, two teens continue a path that may lead them to the same place (Mostly because they are both going to his hometown). Day after day they get closer to their destination and to each other.

As the bright morning sunlight penetrates the through the fabrics of his sleeping bag, his face is showered by the bright light causing him to open his eyes. The winter cold temperature in the forest could have made anyone still half asleep to not want to get up but he packed his things and prepared to leave despite the chilling temperature. Before leaving he took one last check on the campfire to make sure it was fully put out "Gotta hurry and reach the port as soon as possible. Seems like its going to rain soon, and I thought that today was gonna be a sunny day" he sighed after. Rain eventually started to pour from the sky but he continued walking. Still dazed from what he experienced the previous night the memories of past adventures filled his vision. 'Pikachu's looking fine today so maybe its just me that's feeling strange. Better not let it know or it'll get worked up and worry'.

Blinded by what seems to be a kind of trance, he tripped on an avoidable rock that stuck out from the ground. Pikachu got off his shoulders and simply investigated the cause of his fall. Ash stayed face down on the soaked ground but later sat up to face the rock. Mechanical noises soon sounded as the black suspicious rock began moving; a large thin robotic arm stretched out and grabbed pikachu by the waist. He quickly darted back up to his feet and took hold of the metal arm to try and pry his pokemon out of it's grip. The tightness that the machine had on pikachu made it scream in agony, it was then that behind the screams of his pokemon two figures shadowed behind him. "Team Rocket!" he yelled in anger as he turned to face the enemy. Surprise caught him off guard when the Rocket members weren't Jessie and James but the thieving Cassidy and Butch. "What do you guys want?" he said with eyes fired by hatred. "We heard a lot about that pikachu of yours, so it's become one of our targets. Giovanni's personal orders" Cassidy plainly laid out to him. "Yeah kid, since those other useless trio that you know of keeps failing, we've come to claim that Pikachu off your hands" Butch added before giving off a maniacal laugh.

Still trying to get his pokemon free he threw a pokeball in the air and came out a torterra. "Use leaf storm on this machine" he ordered. The continent pokemon roared as the small tree on it's shell glowed, leaves shot out and sliced the metallic arm into pieces. Pikachu ceased it's screams and caught it's breath to join torterra's side. "Ha... that trap was only to prevent you from running away, the next step is to beat you and take that pikachu" Butch sneered at him. Two red lights shot from their pokeballs that they threw and appeared a Salamence and an armored plated Ryperior. The sight of two powerful adversaries gave him the chills and the feeling of losing hovered in his mind. Without a second to spare, Salamence and Ryperior took a head start and charged for a menacing blast cannon and a dragonbreath.

The sudden attack came too quickly to dodge but Ash's pokemon did not stay down. "Torterra use solar beam, Pikachu use thunderbolt.." he yelled. The Salamence flew off the ground and avoided a hit from the white beam but the Ryperior stood still and absorbed pikachu's attack. The speed and agility of the enemy left Ash speechless; he reached for another pokeball on his belt and threw it in the air. The red light beamed down from the ball and formed the shape of a Floatzel. "Water pulse!" the water pokemon placed it's paws together and expanded an orb of twirling water. The Salamence struck down from the sky and knocked down pikachu, the attack gave great damage to the electric mouse but it remained standing.

Torterra was a sitting duck since it needed to recharge, floatzel released it's attack and dazzled through the ground towards the ryperior. The two rocket members stood behind their pokemon and didn't flinch at the sight of one of their pokemon getting struck; in fact they merely watched the battle as if they didn't even care what the outcome would be. Powerful attacks after another launched through opposite sides, trying to claim a hit but the level of the pokemon matched one another or so Ash thought. A series of attacks resulted in the fall of Ash's torterra, it may have had powerful attacks but it's huge size made it an easy target for the enemy. Ash had no choice but to replace it with his Infernape. The newly released pokemon gave him the advantage in speed and power, although his other two looked weakened due to fatigue.

"Fire punch" he ordered, the speed of the pokemon shocked the battered ryperior. A large explosion occurred when the fire pokemon's fist landed on the enemy. Salamence used it's large wings to reveal it's fainted ally, a red beam shot out of nowhere and surrounded the fainted pokemon. Butch held the pokeball and replaced it with another that had an imprint of a skull. "I never thought we would have to use this one, our ace. But since our opponent is none other than the famous Ash Ketchum, We'll make it an exception" he sighed while throwing it. Ash watched as the ball released the pokemon within it, his eyes widened in complete shock to witness what was to come. "Registeel!" all of Ash's pokemon backed away a little and then turned to face him for an order. Drops of water from the rain soaked him wet removing his sweat, he clenched his hand into a fist thinking what he could do against a legendary pokemon. It was in that instant that an image of Misty flashed into his mind 'What was that just now?' he wondered. The pokemon on the field ceased to attack waiting for an order from their masters.

He relaxed himself and looked straight into his pokemon's eyes "Alright guys, looks like we're gonna have to win this battle in order for use to go home". Taking his battling position he cleared his mind from any losing feelings and ordered his pokemon to attack. Many attacks were brought down on the legendary pokemon and salamence but not a scratch came to them. Three of his pokemon dodge many blows but time created fatigue for them. It wasn't long until floatzel fainted from a direct hit from a blizzard, leaving only two pokemon in Ash's arsenal he planned out a battle strategy in his mind. 'Come on..fire and electricity... what's an effective tactic?'. An idea struck him, he quickly called his pokemon close enough for them to hear him out and when he finished a determined pikachu and infernape stood tall against the Registeel.

It attacked using a wind of sheer cold but missed it's target, the opportunity presented itself as Ash yelled "NOW!". Infernape blasted a flamethrower at pikachu and when the fire was about to make contact with the electric mouse, it ran towards it and charged for a volt tackle. Pikachu was now surrounded by golden electricity while a spinning ring of red fire engulfed it, salmence tried to block it using a hyper beam but it got deflected and bounced back fainting it instantly. Pikachu launched itself at the legendary pokemon, the sight of the attacking pikachu gave goosebumps to the rocketeers. A final explosion occurred; the extent of it made the surrounding trees shake and rocks to quiver. Smoke and dust shrouded their view of the battles outcome, making both Ash and the rocketeers eager to see the victor. As the rain stopped to fall, the sun began to show through the dark clouds. A minute of suspense passed and the view started to become clear, Infernape ran to where the two pokemon collided and picked up a fainted pikachu. Ash dropped to his knees and faced the ground knowing that he had lost. "AHHHH..." he heard the rocketeers scream, raising his head to see a fainted Registeel before his eyes.

Infernape handed Ash pikachu before returning to face the pokemonless Team rocket members. Fear filled their bodies after seeing an enraged Infernape, it took a giant leap to the air and gave them a fire kick of a lifetime. Normally, an attack of that callibur would have sent them flying but the pokemon leveled it down to repeatedly beat the snot out of them. Ash took out his pokedex and pressed an emergency button. The screen lit up and showed an Officer Jenny, he informed her about everything that have happened and soon enough she came along on her motor bike and some police cars behind her.

They apprehended Team rocket and confiscated the pokemon that they had. The policemen talked to themselves about the series of events that took place and after seeing a fallen Registeel on the ground their shock of Ash defeating it was unimaginable. "Your a very lucky boy Ash, not many people would have won against a pokemon like this" officer Jenny said to him. He entered a police car and was escorted to the next town's pokemon center. The news of his victory against a Registeel spreaded throughout the entire city fairly quickly, many people wanted to see him and talk about how he did it. He still had a police escort in case another incident might happen. Nurse joy gladly handled his pokemon to heal as he took a rest in one of the rooms. Groups of people entered the center in search for him, Nurse Joy stayed silent not leaking out information that he was in the building but the officer did not. He blurted to everyone that he was indeed there just to settle them down, however that just made them more restless in searching for him.

The machine that held Ash's pokeballs beeped signaling her that the pokemon were fully healed, Nurse Joy then placed each one of them on another tray to await for Ash arrival. On the second floor, Ash took a quick shower and changed into some dry clothes. Hearing a loud ruckus downstairs made him aware of the large numbers of people, he decided to stay in the room for a bit but that ended in complete boredom. Locked in the room for hours, he spent it looking out the window to admire the buildings and other land structures. Knocks sounded from the door informing him if his location was found or just Nurse Joy. "Who's there" he shouted across the room for his voice to be heard. "It's just me Mr. Ketchum" a female voice replied, 'Nurse Joy' he unlocked the door and twisted the doorknob carefully. She smiled at him while holding out a tray with five pokeballs "My pokemon" he said cheerfully, then pikachu appeared on the nurses shoulders and jumped on his. "Pikachu, how are you doing buddy" he brushed it's fur with his hand. He thanked her for taking her time to bringing his pokemon to him, "Um... is it still crowded down there?" he asked her. She nodded in response "If you want I can bring you some lunch". He declined her offer with a smile, "I'll just come down". She looked at him with a puzzled expression, sighing, she led him downstairs. The officer got up from his seat and approached him before the crowd of fans. Luckily he suppressed them and managed to get on an empty table where Nurse Joy served him sandwiches. The countless eyes watching him made it difficult to concentrate on what he was eating but pikachu sat next to him and sucked on a bottle of ketchup. The sun's rays reflected off his face then he suddenly remembered that he was suppose to be on the road back to Pallet town. Grabbing his backpack on his side he took out a map(s). The massive pile of papers on his lap caused a sweat to form, he flipped from one map to another to find the one that had the layout of the area that he was in 'Oh man... this is gonna take a while'

He finally returned traveling by the help of the officer. Now, he and pikachu relaxed on the ship that was on it's way to the Kanto region "Were almost there pikachu". On the rails they enjoyed the wind and the flying pokemon above their heads, however many of the passengers recognized him. The moment of relaxation didn't last long for him after they barged up and asked for autographs and what not. A buffed man wearing a sleeveless shirt blew a small whistle, the sound attracted everyone's attention even Ash's. "Listen up! I'm the captain of this ship. I don't like people who bother others on my ship. So if that young lad there insists to be left alone then I urge you to move away" he gave Ash a wink and then walked away. It was then the people walked away leaving him I peace. The sparkling ocean caught his gaze. The way the white surf covered it's surface made it look like a meadow of clouds. "Just look at this view Pikachu, the surface of this entire area mirrors the cloudy sky. It's almost as if there are there are two skies" he awed in the view some more and continued the relaxation that he was feeling at the moment.

'For some time now the sight of water always caught my eyes. This never happened throughout my past adventures before so why does it affect me this much? Also, I haven't been acting like myself for a while, could it be caused of my defeat in the Sinnoh League or just something else? But right now the only thing matters is getting home...yeah, maybe that's all I need. Some time for myself could cure these weird feelings I'm having now...Maybe, just maybe... I'll see her again'. Cool winds passed over his entire body, his cap kept his hair from becoming wild, and the fabric of his clothes flapped uncontrollably.

Looking around he had noticed that he was the only person on the front deck. Peace and quiet finally came to him, enjoying every minute of it he spent looking out at the sea. The fluid movement of the ocean brought him ease and relaxation, even pikachu found a perfect spot on a beach chair to enjoy the warm sunny day. It truly was a perfect moment for the both of them, no one to irritate them, and no battles to worry about. It was just the two of them pleasing themselves with what the cruise has to offer. In the ships lobby, there he saw many people in bathing suits and swimming shorts. The food bar was the first place he stopped by. Filling his plate with every single food he saw was a bad idea since it became harder to carry every time he stacked them. The entire evening went well for him, not a single person bothered him maybe due to the fact that the captain kept close watch at the passengers. No crumb was left on his plate after that, but it didn't stop him to have seconds. Unfortunately for him, he still had the tendency to eat like a snorlax. His pikachu seemed to have more manners than him from the passengers point of view. He, as always really didn't care what they thought about him just as long as he had a full plate in front of him.

The cruise felt like a vacation for him since he had always traveled on foot everyday. It was nice to sit back and take a breather. The sky turned red orange as the sun started to set over the sea's horizon. With the dazzling view and a cushioned chair, the silence caused old memories to surface. Once again, the images of Misty were the only ones that lingered in his head. The sky and clouds alike dimmed and the cold took over the warmness of day. What remained afterwards was star filled skies and the smell of the ocean in the air. Both were a good combination for him and pikachu so they decided to get some shut eye out there on the deck. The rooms that they were supposed to be registered in was untouched but his backpack was stored in there. Many people were still out enjoying themselves at the central deck to dance so the night was still lively as it was earlier today.

In the middle of the night when nearly everyone was awake, the chilling temperature woke him up. Pikachu rested upon his chest as it snored quietly. 'The dream I had just now seemed so real. I could of sworn she...was by my side'. He tried going back to sleep but his dream kept bothering him 'the only time I had a dream like that was years ago back when I still traveled with...Misty'. He gave up and decided to think about it all for the rest of the night. Surprisingly, the sky began to brighten and the horizon slowly becoming visible.

The port to Seaform could now be seen along with the coastline of the Kanto region. "Well pikachu, we're home...Uh, sort of". The ship made it's way to the port and anchored. Passenger after passenger walked down and went different directions, either to sightsee or travel. Making sure things were in place he walked off to the main road. 'I sure hope I still know how to get home, I haven't been here for a long time'. Overthinking the possibility of getting lost, the pokemon center became his first place to stop at. Mapping out a perfect route to take, he then called his home to inform her that he was on his way. It was a usual conversation between mother and son. "Let's get goin, there's still a long ways to go" leaving the center, he watched the signs and forks on the road to prevent him from keeping off track.

Authors Note: Revised version, I hope you enjoyed it. You can show your appreciation through comments…. XD


	7. A Misty road

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 7: A Misty road

Overview: Ash has finally reached the Kanto Region where he will be returning to his hometown.

The pathway that he was taking at first turned out fine but the further he went the more it began disappearing. It lead him into a forest in which he never been before, taking a look at the map to calculate his position the leaves everywhere began to shake as if an earthquake just occurred. Driven by it's instincts to take caution, pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulders and sensed the surrounding for any sign of danger.

Still holding the map on his hand, he noticed that there was something up ahead. In a distance there stood a figure between two parallel trees. It looked like a person at first but as he came closer the shape of it's body shifted into some other form. It's eyes stared at his and it began to approach him. 'A Mewtwo' he thought at the back of his mind.

Ash and the pokemon were now just inches away from one another with eyes still locked. "It's been a while Ash Ketchum" Mewtwo said telepathically. Hearing the voice confirmed his suspicion that it was indeed a Mewtwo but a question emerged momentarily "How do you know my name?" he replied after lowering the map. "You do not need to know. Besides that, I have twisted the path to take you here so I can talk to you". Ash sighed in relief knowing that he didn't get himself lost.

Realizing the extent Mewtwo went just so he can talk to him, he payed close attention to the words it was about to say. "In one weeks time a great Calamity will take place. The effects will be devastating for the entire planet, me along with the guardians of the other regions have tried to prevent this coming disaster but it ended in failure. I have summoned you here to ask for your help". His heart raced uncontrollably "Wait a minute, If you and the others couldn't stop it then what good would I be able to achieve". It's eyes glowed a blue color as it stared at him "You do not need to worry about it now. I will unlock the lost memory and the events that were similar to this".

At an instant his mind started spinning, the sight from his eyes blacked out and he fell to his knees with hands touching the ground. The forgotten past of the events back in Mew Island reacquainted his memory, but not just that but the events from the Shamuti Islands, Evergreen Valley, Celebi forest, and Altimar also resurfaced. When it ended, his memories were refreshed at a point that it felt like he just relived them all in a second.

"Will everyone be safe if I do it?" he asked, "It depends entirely on you Ash. Even I don't know what will happen in the future". A long silence ensued, he slowly got back to his feet and looked at the mist covered sky "The moment you refreshed my memories, I found my answer..." "Answer?" it questioned, "If Misty remains safe then I'll gladly give my life to protect EVERYTHING". Mewtwo smiled at his answer, "I thank you Ash Ketchum. It is because of your determination and kind hearted soul that you were chosen". He nodded in response and returned the smile.

"In one week, I will come and get you in Pallet Town. Be prepared for what's to come after that" Mewtwo said after lifting himself up in mid air. It disappeared in a flash as the surroundings cleared. The path he was originally on reappeared and the exit could be seen up ahead. The entrance to Pallet was right in front of him, he looked around to see if he was really there 'How did I get here all of the sudden, I was sure it would of taken me at least three days to get here' he kept asking himself. Pikachu tapped his shoulder as it started "Pika pikachu pi pikachu"(Mewtwo teleported us). His head shot up in gratitude for the psychic pokemon . He ran towards his house in haste, wanting to see his mom and friends.

"Delia, where do you want these flowers to go" a sweet female voice asked across the living room, "Oh, just place them in that vase over there dear". Walking passed the door she bent down and carefully inserted the flowers into the water filled vase. "Misty dear, do you think Ash will be happy when he comes" Delia asked after sitting down on the sofa, "Huh... Sure, he's always a happy person. I still remember the time when he caught his first pokemon back in Viridian forest". "That's good to hear. He's always out in adventures, it feels like he's getting further away from me" Delia said. Misty looked down thinking 'I feel the same way', "I think I'll take a shower, today was tiring". "Okay dear, feel free to use Ash's room". Misty walked up the stairs to the bathroom with a towel and locked the door. Delia remained sitting on the sofa drinking some tea until a knock sounded from the door.

"Who is it?" she said joyfully, a pikachu stood on the window and smiled at her. Delia ran to the door knowing who it could right after she swung the door open, she stretched her arms out and gave Ash a big hug. "Ahhh...can't...breathe" he tried saying under her mothers arms. After the mother-son moment, he went in the house to get some rest. He got something to eat in the kitchen and decided to take a short nap in his room "I'm gonna go upstairs mom". "Okay Ash, I'm preparing a big dinner tonight" she replied. Pikachu stayed in the kitchen with Delia while he laid on his bed face down. In five minutes he fell asleep with the blanket covering his entire body except his head.

Misty turned the faucet off and went to get dressed. Walking through the hall with only a towel on, she made her way to the room. She was so sure that no one else was in the room that she didn't bother looking around or the bed. It wasn't until she was completely naked that she heard a slight snore. Looking at the bed a person was what she saw. Ash's face was facing towards the wall so she didn't know it was him but it sure didn't stop her from grabbing whatever was on the ground and throwing it at him. Books, pokemon bean bags, and anything heavy landed on his body. "Ouch, quit it already. I'm trying to sleep here" he yelled knocking the items off his body.

Misty turned red in embarrassment as she quickly covered herself again. They both looked at one another after a long pause then "AHHHHHHHH". The scream echoed down the stairway to the kitchen causing Delia and pikachu to run up. "M...Misty...What'r you doin here" Ash said looking at her in complete shock, he too was red all over his face. "I...Uh..came over to visit" she said a bit shaky. He got off his bed and grabbed a towel that hung on the wall, he then came towards her and wrapped it around her body. "I a.. I'm sorry for startling you Mist, I'll go outside". "Um Ash" she said before he left the room, "Yeah", "Can we talk later, I have something to tell you". "Sure, I'll be downstairs if your done" he smiled at her and closed the door on his way out.

Going in the kitchen he looked for his mom, "Hey, why didn't you tell me Misty was here. We almost screamed our head off". "Sorry honey, I completely forgot. But you should have known better, she always comes here after you finish a league". The thought struck him 'Come to think of it, she does'. A yawn escaped him as he laid on the sofa waiting for Misty. 'Oh man, she looks different from the last time I saw her. Her hair is much longer and she has a slimmer figure' his face turned red after thinking about that last part. 'But her voice sounds pretty much the same'.

'Gotta hurry and get dressed, Ash is waiting for me downstairs. He might get mad if I take too long. Can't believe he's already here, Delia told me he was still in Seaform port' she clumsily put on her clothes but wondered if she looked good or not. Pikachu tapped the door to see if Misty was there or not, she opened it and saw pikachu on the ground. It jumped on her shoulder and sniffed her hair. "Hi pikachu, it's been a while. Looking good as always I see" she petted its head and walked down. "Sorry to keep you waitin Ash, but it took some time to get dress..." she got cut off by a hug from him. "Good to see you again Misty, it's been a long time" he whispered to her.

Still shocked by what he was doing, her whole body froze. It was like her soul was being warmed and her heart feeling complete. Ash waited for her to return the hug but she just stood there. He unwrapped his arms around her and backed away "Sorry, it's just.." Misty looked at him and returned the hug. Unfortunately they fell on the sofa, Delia came in the room and place her hand over her mouth "Oh my!".

"For the last time Ash, I wasn't trying to hug you I simply lost my balance" she said walking behind him. "Sure whatever you say Mist' he sarcastically implied. "By the way, where are we going" she asked, "Professor Oak's". Tracey greeted the both of them but Prof. Oak wasn't there, he was in the Johto region collecting information for his research. The three of them tended to Ash's pokemon and some of Misty's that she left there when she arrived. "By the way Misty, when did you come?" Ash asked looking out at the field; "Two days ago" she looked at him at the corner of her eyes if he was looking at her.

"Oh yeah, you said you wanted to talk", Misty looked away and rubbed her shoulders. 'Come on Misty, you can do it. He's right here beside you and your alone with him, there won't be another chance like this. It's now or never...'. "I wanted to tell you that I..." "Ash, Misty look at this. There's a mark on pikachu's tail" Tracey yelled from a distance not knowing that he just ruined Misty's chance to tell him how she feels for Ash. "Let's go check it out Misty" he said running at Tracey's direction.

When they got there, both of them were amazed at the symbol that was marked on it's tail. A red symbol the shape of a lightning bolt on fire was shown on the very center of it's tail. "Did you give pikachu a tattoo Ash?" Misty asked, "No... never" he protested. "Where do you think it got this from, Ash?" Tracey added in question. "Maybe when..." he said in a low tone, 'could it be the time pikachu fought with the registeel'. "What was that Ash?" misty asked tuning her head to his face. He looked at her, the sight of her beautiful face washed all the worries in his mind. "Oh, I think it's because of the last battle we had" he explained to them, "Last battle?" Tracey and Misty both said curiously.

"You guys mind if you both watch the place for a while, I gotta deliver something to a man at the end of town". Ash and Misty took a minute to think about it and then shook their heads "Sure, things will be fine as long as we're here. Right Ash" Misty said, "right Misty". Ten minutes later Tracey loaded his backpack with the package and left. It was now that they were both completely alone. Misty never stopped thinking about how to tell him and Ash never stopped looking at her. For about two hours they did nothing but talk and tend to the pokemon. They both talked about past adventures and the new friends that they met, even the new pokemon that they had surprised one another. Like always Misty took an arm load at floatzel due to it's element type.

Now that the pokemon was properly fed, both of them went under one of the trees to take a good long rest. Ash sat leaning on the tree while Misty laid on the blanket that she placed on the ground. The breeze was pure and the temperature was at a perfect degree. "I completely forgot to ask, where's Brock? Shouldn't he be with you? I wanted to see him again too" Misty asked tilting her head to where he was, "He stayed in the Sinnoh region to help a pokemon trainer and he said that he'll be there for a month. So that means he won't be coming anytime soon".

"Oh yeah, I watched you at the League. You were great!", Ash blushed from her compliment then scratched the back of his head "Well thanks Mist, but I didn't win". "It doesn't matter, what's important is that you gave it your all.. right?" Misty said trying to encourage him. Hearing her wonderful compliments for him really felt good "I guess your right Mist" 'She always did know how to cheer me up'. They continued talking about old times unaware that both of them were developing a stronger bond than they had before.

Misty laughed at his jokes and blunders he had back in Sinnoh while Ash admired her job at the Cerulean gym. Every time their eyes met, it was an instant blush fest. Still, they enjoyed and missed one another's company. "I can't remember the last time I laughed this much" Misty giggled wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Well, I never felt this happy in a long while" he said after giving her a wink. Holding her feelings for later, she asked a different question "Um... Ash, do you think I can travel with you again. That is if you want me to come along, I'll understand if you don..." Ash got off his spot and wrapped her arms around her "Of course Misty". She turned red and closed her eyes, "You really mean it, your not just trying to be nice". "Come on Mist, when was the last time I lied to you?", "Well, there was that thing back then.." Ash cut her off by running to the pokemon to join the game "Uh...sorry misty, I didn't quite catch that. See ya later" he yelled feeling relieved in escaping that situation. 'Typical Ash' she laughed as she watched him play tag with his pokemon. With her feelings for him as strong as ever, she joins them in the game and they all had fun throughout the day.

Authors note: revised version, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please comment so I can feel better about this story…LOL


	8. Days together

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 8: Days together

"I'm back guys!" the pokewatcher yelled happily. "Tracey, that was fast!" Ash and Misty both said together, "What!" he replied "I've been gone for three hours". "Oh, I guess we just lost track of time huh Misty?" Ash said, "Yeah". Misty twisted the strands of her hair with a finger as she thought about what she and Ash had 'All we did was play games and talk, I never expected to have so much fun with him'. 'Being with her again is unbelievable. I hope we do it again soon' he hoped in his mind. "Wow guys, the pokemon really look relaxed. Both of you did a really great job. Oh yeah, Professor Oak called to congratulate you on your wins in the Sinnoh League" Tracey ended before walking to do some more work.

On their way back to the house, they had smiles on their faces. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulders as Azuril was held by Misty close to her chest. "So Misty, do you think your sisters will do fine on their own?", "I really hope so, but I have complete trust in them now. They are my sisters after all". Their shadows stretched on the road as they walked. "Hey, let's look at the sunset before we go" Misty pleaded after turning around to view the sun setting over the mountain ranges. "Sure thing Mist" Ash replied. Going to the side of a nearby river, they sat as the warm orange light from the sun showered them. "It's so beautiful Ash" she said amazed at the scene. His heart pounded every moment he saw her, even the sound of her voice was music to his ears. Both their pokemon played on the grass but soon sat next to their owners.

Their hands laid on the ground, what they didn't know was that both of their pinkies were touching. Misty's laid on top of Ash's but they didn't notice. The sky was now starting to dim as the sun disappeared. Misty sighed disappointed, "What's wrong Mist?" he asked delicately. "Oh... uh.. nothing's wrong. I just haven't seen a sunset like that in years, I think I missed it that's all", Ash smiled "Well, now that we can travel together again you'll see a lot more sunsets. How does that sound Misty?". The way he said the last part made her feel wanted, "Thanks Ash" 'you have no idea how much that means to me'. Standing back up, Ash held out his hand "Well then, should we go back". Reaching for his hand, the warmness of his palm calmed her heart, "Yeah, let's go back together".

"Dinner time" Delia joyfully said over the kitchen to the living room. The two teens were playing a card game, they laughed a lot and fought about the scores. Admiring the two, Delia smiled knowing that they were both going to have a bright future ahead of them. The table was filled with plates of food "Wow mom, this looks tasty" Ash said gratefully, "Now Ash, I can't take all the credit. Misty prepared most of the dishes here too". "Really" he looked across the table to where she sat. Misty nodded with a grin, "Yeah Ash, you better thank me too or..." "Thank you Misty" Ash lovingly said. Feeling of happiness flowed through her veins, she could feel herself become jittery like a little girl.

'That's my Ash, always a gentlemen to the ladies' Delia proudly thought. "Now let's all eat" she added ending the conversation. "Slow down Ash, your gonna choke on your food if you don't chew" Misty scolded him. He ignored her warning until he coughed "You see, you never listen to me. Big dummy" she scolded him again after handing him a cup of water. He took a drink and swallowed the food stuck in his throat. "Phew... that was a close one", "Your damn right it was. What would I do if something were to happen to you" Misty continued. They fought non-stop throughout the entire dinner. Delia, pikachu, Azuril, and watched the feud and laughed at how cute they were. 'She's such a caring girl, my Ash is so lucky'. Their dinner ended fairly well, except Ash had to do the dishes in the end. "Let me help you Ash, if I know you your gonna take all night to finish" Misty intentionally insisted to help so she can spend some quality time with him. "Alright, you can put the plates away after I wash them" "Okay" Misty replied joyfully.

Delia was the first person to fall asleep. That left them the only ones awake, even their pokemon was asleep on the sofa. Pikachu and Azuril was snuggled together like brother and sister. "Aw... look Ash, isn't that cute" Misty said bending over to see the two sleeping pokemon. He smiled at the peacefulness of the two then saw how Misty looked. "You know, you look cute when you make that face", Misty blushed making a puffy face. Looking at the clock "I guess we better get some sleep too Misty" Ash suggested. "Wait, where will I sleep?" she questioned him, "Don't worry Mist, you can use my room". "Then where will you sleep?", "I'll sleep here, a sofa's all the comfort I need" he answered. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Misty said lifting Azuril off the sofa and walking up the stairs to the room. Before she reached the top Ash slightly yelled "Good night Misty", she turned to see him looking at her then waved at him. "Good night Ash" she murmured on her way to the room.

The house was quiet as the nights cool air filled every room. Pikachu covered itself under the blanket not knowing that it's master wasn't by it's side. That very night Ash decided to take a walk. Passing every familiar house in town he could see past images of when he was still a child. Wearing only a plain shirt and pants, the cold night affected him. Sneezing every few minutes and getting goosebumps was the least of his worries. Thinking about a special someone was all he could do as he continued his walk.

'I never thought that she would be the one I'd fall in love with but to think of it, she really is an amazing girl. Who wouldn't want to be with her? She's beautiful, skilled, talented, smart, and she has a caring heart. That reminds me, I still recall the time she told me once why she loved the ocean so much'

*Flashback

"Hey Misty, why are you a water pokemon trainer anyways?. I mean there's a lot of better types that are stronger" Ash asked her. Misty sighed "It's because I love the ocean, duh..". "So tell me why you love the ocean?", she paused for a moment until she answered " It's because when I'm in the ocean I won't feel alone". "What does that mean?", Misty scratched her head in irritation "Figure it out yourself Ash..." she said stomping away.

*End Flashback

'she told me that four years ago. I've tried to find the meaning of it but I never had luck in figuring out what it meant. Even now, I still don't have an answer. Does that mean I don't know Misty like I thought I did or am I just...an idiot" sighing at that last part, he trailed off his thoughts as he came upon a trampled flower on the middle of the road. Bending down to pick it up, it was covered with dirt and it's petals ripped. Feeling bad for it he took it along with him. "looks like you've had a hard life, being stepped on and feeling sad all the time. I used to feel the same, but then I met someone. She might never feel the same way as I do for her but her friendship is enough for me. I go on living knowing that fact everyday...". He said to the wilted flower. After some distance he reached a river. "I may not be of any help to you but a friend once told me that water is a place that won't make you feel alone, have a good trip.." he ended slowly bending down and placing the flower gently on the rivers current. It escaped his sight as it flowed further downstream in the dark. Gazing at the stars, he knew that even if he wasn't the one meant for her he'll continue to love her always. 'I guess, my heart will be with her forever'.

'It's so cold, even with this blanket' she thought turning on the bed. "I wonder if Ash is cold too?", getting off the bed she approached the door. Afraid that the sound of turning the door knob will make a loud noise, she stood there leaning on the wall for balance. 'Come on Misty, just go down and see if he's alright'. "I never got to tell him..." the sound of her voice was barely audible as a tear fell from her eyes. She rubbed her shoulders to keep warm then sat next to the door. 'Oh Ash... I just want you to notice my feelings for you' faintly thinking 'If I'm just a friend to you, then that's alright by me. As long as I'm close to you that's all I want'. Azuril woke up seeing her mother on the floor, it grabbed the blanket by it's mouth then hopped over to her. With her eyes closed she felt something rubbing on her legs. Feeling alone she held Azuril close to her chest and went back to the bed. With tears of sadness still escaped her and the nights cold it made her fall asleep instantly.

Under the moonlight, the sound of flowing water intensified his sadness 'If I tell her, she might change her mind in coming with me'. 'Then again, after this week is over I don't know what will happen. Will Mewtwo let her come?'. "WAIT a minute, what am I thinking. If I let her come with me there is a strong chance it might be dangerous'. He could feel his heart pounding loud in his chest as his concern for Misty increased. 'What should I do?' looking upwards to the stars, his thoughts started to find answers.

An hour past and he still laid at the same spot next to the river. He's gotten chills from the cold winds but he concentrated on the situation that he was facing. 'Alright, I'll just tell her the truth then'. Smiling to himself, he got back up and started making his way back to his house.

"Wakey wakey Ash" Misty said in a mild tone. Pikachu sat on the kitchen table having breakfast with Azuril, Delia, and Mr. Mime while she was busy waking Ash up the sofa. Hearing her delicate voice he opened his eyes. Yawning at first, he faced over to his side and saw Misty sitting next to him. "WHA..." he got startled, "Oh... Mist, it's just you". "yeah sleepy head it's me, get up already and have some breakfast" she said walking back to the kitchen to join the others. Going to the bathroom to wash up he went to his room to get a clean shirt before going downstairs to eat.

"What should we do today Ash" Misty asked sitting on the sofa tending to Azuril. "What about going to the beach?" he answered. "Really!" Misty gasped in excitement, "Yeah, why not. Besides, you love the ocean". Packing some snacks and towels they began walking to the end of town where the white sandy beach was. They walked side by side as they approached the beach. Feeling the sand across their toes, pikachu and Azuril ran together to build a sand castle with a small pale that Ash had given to them. Ash took a white blanket and laid it across the sand. Inhaling the air, he knew that it was going to be a nice day for the both of them. "Let's go swimming together Ash" she said dropping her backpack on the sand. She took her shirt off to unveil her bathing suit, seeing her like this made Ash's face red. Ash wore only his trunks, his masculine body attracted her in an instant. "Come on Ash" she said pulling his arm. Still a bit timid at seeing her body he raced in the water and dove in. "Well that was fast" she smiled running after him.

They played games with each other. Splashing water and having races tired them out. They floated on the surface of the water and just stared at the clouds. "I really want to thank you for taking me along again" she said gratefully. "Sure, I wouldn't just leave you in the house" he replied, "that's not what I meant". "What then?" he questioned, "I meant making me a part of your life again" she said looking down at the water. "Hey, what are you talking about. You've always been part of my life. Look, I always carry this along with me" he said taking out a fishing lure from his pocket. "You do!" she said surprisingly. "Yup, it always reminds me of how I became the person I am today", "What do you mean?" she asked. Facing his view to the horizon he closed his eyes as the light from the sun reflected on the water. "You and Brock were the first friends I made when starting my journey. The years we traveled together were the ones I treasured the most. The both of you taught me a lot of things that actually made me become a great pokemon trainer. If it weren't for the two of you I sure don't know what I'd done" he ended.

"So don't worry about feeling left out, I promise to always be by your side" he smiled at her . Hearing such romantic words from him melted her worries away that she let herself get dragged by the ocean current. Seeing that she was spaced out, Ash quickly wrapped an arm around her waist before she was dragged to the deeper parts of the beach. "Hey Mist, you okay?" he asked, her eyes wide open but she had a huge smile on. Shaking her head to regain her thoughts she wrapped an around his waist as well. "Don't scare me like that" he said relieved she was fine. Pikachu and Azuril sat on top of the sand castle that they built and watched as Ash and Misty chased one another.

Getting splashed by one another gave them much fun. They even raced to see who would reach the shore first but Misty gained the upper hand and won everytime. Both laughed time after time due to the fun games that they had. A small starmie came from the bottom of the sea and befriended Misty. "It seems to me that water types surely is your profession" he said. "It's just a baby starmie so I guess it sensed something from me after all those times I took care of my Staryu back at the gym" she replied while pouring water on its body. Looking at her like that made him smile again, 'You are such an amazing person Misty' he trailed of thinking.

Authors Note: Revised version, I hope you enjoyed it. Please be kind and leave comments…. THANK YOU!


	9. A trainers focus

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

CHAPTER 9: A trainer's focus

Overview: Three days have passed since Ash's conversation with Mewtwo. Although a critical moment in his life will soon arrive. He spent the rest of his time with the one person he most truly loved.

Despite knowing what his fate might be, he keeps his hidden emotions trapped in his heart. 'If I can't accomplish what Mewtwo asked of me... No, I must do it. My mom, my friends, and Misty are living peaceful lives. I'll do anything what's needed to keep a safe world for them'.

"Hurry up Ash, the movies gonna start soon" a jittery red head said sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of cold tea. "Don't worry Misty, the popcorn's ready" Ash replied walking towards the living room carrying a bowl filled with white puffy popcorn. He sat next to her holding the bowl while pikachu sat on the arm rest licking on a ketchup packet. The distance between them wasn't far; about an inch apart. Still, being this close to him got her nervous. Not because of insecurity but of happiness that they were both alone together while Delia went out with her female friends.

The movie that they were going to watch was titled 'Pokemon Lovers', "I still don't know how I got convinced in watching this with you" Ash murmured to himself. Hearing clearly what he said, Misty narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist in front of his face. "What did you say, I didn't quite catch that" she intimidated him. He waved his hands in defeat and sat quietly. "That's what I thought you said" she ended giving him a punch on the shoulder. Their movie night was very relaxing, especially for Ash. He enjoyed it so much that he fell asleep after the first five minutes.

Misty ignored his lack of taste for good romance movies as she continued watching. In the climax of the movie, she cried tears for the main pokemon protagonist because it happened to died protecting the one it truly loved. Pikachu went up the room hours ago to accompany the sleeping Azuril. Misty wiped her tears with some tissue after the movie ended. Looking at the sleeping Ash, she felt bad that she forced him to watch the movie. Thinking about the movies storyline she wondered if he had feelings for her like she had for him. Inspecting the room, no one else but the two of them were there. "I wonder where pikachu went?" asking herself. She placed her hand on Ash's shoulder and repeatedly shook it for him to wake up. "Ash..Ash..wake up already. The movies finished". He remained asleep regardless how hard she shook his shoulder. Getting irritated, she grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl and dropped it into his open mouth. The piece of junk food blocked his throat as he coughed it out. Opening his eyes to see what just happened, Misty was laughing. "Sorry Ash, I just couldn't help myself" she said apologetically before getting hit by a piece of popcorn on the forehead by him. He gave a slight yawn "What time is it Misty". Facing the wall where the clock hung "Eight o'clock pm!" he yelled jumping off the sofa looking completely surprised. "Yeah well, it was a two part movie" she explained raising her shoulders. "If you wanted to sleep, you could have went up to your room" Misty scolded him, "What are you talking about, you were the one who forced me to watch this lame movie with you" he protested. Finding a way to end their argument, Misty covered her ears while he was still talking. "Fine then, let's just go to bed" he ended not knowing if she heard him.

Cleaning the mess that they made, Ash looked for pikachu. "I think he's upstairs" Misty said, "Oh, maybe he's sleeping already". "Maybe" she said sweeping the popcorn off the floor, "Let's go check then". Misty followed him up the room watching his messy hair as it waved up and down as he walked. Passing through the cold hallway, Misty started to shiver. "What's wrong Misty" he asked her, "Just a bit cold that's all". Inside the room was almost as soundless as the hallway. Except audible snores from the two sleeping creatures on the bed was the only sound. "Should I get pikachu Misty?" she asked not knowing if it was best to leave it alone. "Nah... why don't you just let pikachu sleep with me for the night, I'm sure Azuril will like that a lot" Misty replied. Rubbing his pikachu's head he turned to Misty and took a moment to look at her. "huh?... what is it Ash? Is there something on my face?" she questioned with a slight blush. Snapping out of his state of trans, he smiled at her and gave her a tap on the shoulder. "Goodnight Mist, sleep well tonight" he said walking out of the room. "Hey Ash...", he turned to face her. "Um... you know it's cold out there in the living room... so why not you sleep here too?" she said with a worried expression also hiding the redness on her face.

Looking at her he knew that she really cared for him. "Look, you can use this blanket to sleep on the floor" she implied holding out a puffy blanket with mareep pictures all over it. "Are you sure Misty?" he asked still standing on the same spot. Being afraid that he might catch on what she really wanted, her tomboyish attitude took over, "If you don't want to then don't, see if I care". Getting on the bed next to Pikachu and Azuril, she covered herself with a blanket and closed her eyes. Hearing the door close, she concluded that he left the room and into the living room.

Giving a sigh of sadness, she uncovered herself. What she saw next surprised her, it was Ash lying on the carpeted floor. "It's much warmer in here Misty" he whispered to her while snuggled in the fluffy blanket. Hearing the words he said comforted her mind, "Told ya". "no you didn't, you just said it was cold down there. I never recall you saying directly that it was warmer in here" he whispered happily to her in response. Knowing what the outcome of their conversation will be, she took an extra pillow and threw it at him. "Just hush up and go to sleep", "Fine Mist... just don't make too much sound when you snore" he ended giving a slight giggle. She remained quiet and took in a deep breath. They both fell asleep rather quickly due to the warmness of the room for Ash and due to his presence for Misty. Knocks on the door sounded downstairs but both teens was too far asleep to even take notice. Luckily for Delia, Mr. mime was still up awaiting for her return. "Thank you Mimmey" she hugged it. "Where's everyone?" Delia asked the apron-wearing pokemon. It pointed upstairs and made the expression of a sleeping person. "Oh, it's a bit early though. I guess they are pretty tired. But I think they had a fun time together" she ended saying then headed up to her room to change in her pajamas. "Oh Delia, your home... good to see your back" Misty walked out of the room yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Oh Misty dear, how was your day today?" "It was good" she replied still half asleep. "I was just going to the restroom" Misty ended making her way into the bathroom. "Okay dear, good night" Delia said cheerfully closing the door to her room.

Looking at herself on the mirror, her appearance was natural since she was just asleep a minute ago. Her long orange hair slightly messed up, the wrinkles on her pajamas, and her eyes half closed. Splashing a handful of water from the faucet to her face awakened her completely. As to her it was a perfect moment to reminisce her entire day. As she continued looking at herself in the mirror her thoughts began: 'Earlier this morning wasn't much fun. Ash did his regular 'lazy do-nothing-much' and all I did was spent the hours watching a pokemon contest on the television. I could of have asked Ash to take me somewhere interesting but it was hard trying to get his attention from a pile of pancakes. Even pikachu was like glued on the bottle of ketchup. I watched him exercise outside though, he looked at me when he was doing some sit ups. I can't believe I blushed like that (remembering staring at his muscular body), but at least he didn't notice... I think. Yeah, I'm sure he didn't notice. Besides, he is a dense one after all. Anyways, this afternoon was about the same as well. Nothing interesting happened... to me that is. Ash however almost choked on his lunch due to his habit of eating without chewing, and as always I had to save him. I'm starting to wonder how he survived without me for this long I mean its crazy just thinking about it *sighs. I was sure we were going to start a fight after that whole choking incident but I was soon proved wrong, he thanked me and actually complemented me *blushes again. I persuaded him in watching a romance movie with me earlier tonight but it sure wasn't easy. Delia was actually the one who made me ask him in the first place. She told me that she was going out with some friends tonight. She might have got worried if was getting bored here so she insisted me to do something with Ash. Although I never did find out what she meant by that but I just took it lightly and chose a movie'.

"Um Misty... can you hurry up. I gotta use the bathroom too", Ash's voice suddenly startled her making her jump away an inch. "And it looks like your other twin there is a bit pale". "Oh shut it Ash... and knock before entering", "Well, I would but the door was fully open so no need to complain". Handing her a towel hanging on the rack she wiped her face dry and threw the towel back at him. "Whaa..what was that for?" he asked but instead saw her giggling next to the sink. A blank thought surfaced in his mind not knowing what she was laughing about. "Sorry, but you look like a momma's boy with the way you look right now" she continued to laugh. "What do you mean, I'm wearing my clothed since I didn't get the time to change into my pajamas" still confused what she was implying. Settling down to catch her breath she sighed happily "Never mind, just hurry up and get back to the room. Let's do something fun tomorrow okay". She walked out the restroom and back into the room where she laid beside the two pokemon that was snuggling as if they were pokemon siblings.

"Man, sometimes I just don't get her at all" letting out a sigh he did whatever business he came to do and washed his face. "Still, seeing her smile like that was nice. I hope I get to see her smile like that more" looking at his reflection on the mirror something scared him. The room was slowly darkening to the point where he couldn't see anything. Before he could get the chance to run out, the doorway disappeared and his entire body completely shut down, his eyes quickly tired out and he fell to the ground with a thud leaving him unconscious.

Sounds of leaves rustling and the cold wind blowing on his body awakened him. Not sure if he was dreaming or having a nightmare, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. But looking up above he saw that stars was sparkling with a enchanted twilight. "Anyone here?" he shouted wanting an explanation to just how he got there, it remained silent after yelling a few times. Just when he was about to give up his useless struggle the leaves on the trees stopped as if it were ordered to freeze. He almost was going to panic until the trees lighted up revealing his surroundings. "Just a minute, I remember this color" realizing the familiar color of the light he began scanning the area for any sign of pokemon. It was then that in front of him was a stone altar that he was familiar with. 'Now I'm certain where this place is, this is the forest that Celebi protects' he said to himself walking towards the stone structure. "But why am I here?" without a second to spare he placed his hand on the stone and suddenly a transparent bubble floated on the center of the altar. He stepped back unaware what was going to happen next. The floating bubbled expanded a bit then suddenly it popped revealing the guardian pokemon known as Celebi.

Smiling at the creature, Celebi flew at him with cheerful laughs. Twirling and tapping his head in delight a figure behind Ash quietly approached. "Good to see that your doing well Ash Ketchum" the pokemon telepathically said to him. "Mewtwo, I knew you had something to do with this" facing it with an angry expression on his face. Folding his arms waiting for Mewtwo to speak again, he looked back at Celebi and regained his composure. "I asked Celebi to teleport you here since I didn't have enough power to to do it myself", Ash was taken back at the thought of Mewtwo's statement "Wait!, what do you mean not enough power? Did something happen?" his tone of voice switched to that of concern and thought only how Mewtwo was doing.

"It's alright, I just happen to be busy these few days. But more importantly, the reason why I called you here is of great importance. I know I told you that I would see you again in a weeks time three days ago but I had no choice but to summon you now". Sighing in front of Mewtwo "Just hurry and tell me whats so important, If you didn't notice but this place is a bit chilly" Ash stated a little irritated at the location Mewtwo chose to summon him. Giving Ash a nod "Alright, I am sure that your aware that there is only four days left before the chosen time takes place but I forgot to tell you something very crucial. The only way to save this planet is for you to understand your own heart". A confused Ash stood infront of Mewtwo with his thoughts completely unsure what it meant.

"What does that suppose to mean, Is this some kind of riddle?" he asked straight-forwardly. Raising its arm and placing it's three round fingers onto Ash's chest, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow. Getting startled at what it was doing he just stood there waiting for whatever it was to finish. "I can see clearly what is in the way of your heart. That girl named Misty has clouded your vision, she has lead you to the path that will end in grief and suffering. Also...". Mewtwo was stopped when Ash screamed in anger. "Don't ever say such inane things!" he shouted furious at what it just said, anger went into the words he yelled at Mewtwo. "She has nothing to do with this, your implying as if she was an evil person. There's no way that she can lead me to suffering, she might be hard-headed sometimes but she's my best friend".

Hearing his reaction, Mewtwo had no choice but to tell him the truth about the current situation. "Three days ago when I told you about the world in peril, you were determined to prepare yourself. But what exactly have you been doing these past few days?" The question entered his thoughts and was speechless to what he had been doing 'All I've been doing was spending my time with Misty'. All he could do was stare at the cold ground. "Listen Ash, if you stay with her you will lose focus. That is why she will lead you to suffering. I am afraid that you will not be able to save this world if she remains in your thoughts. You'll get distracted and may end up failing. She is ...". Mewtwo was cut off by Ash for the second time "If what you say is true, does that mean that I must leave her?" he said still looking down. Feelings of remorse engulfed Mewtwo for which he did not know the answer to his question. "I...I'm not sure Ash Ketchum. When I envisioned what was inside you, that girl was all I could see. You must gather whats inside and understand what it all means". The cold wind started to stir once again making Ash shiver and giving him goosebumps. "It's you who must find the answer, only then you are ready to save us all" Mewtwo left him pondering to why his feelings are the way they were. Clenching his hands once again he stared at the pokemon one more time and responded "Whatever it takes, I'll save this world and Misty all together".

The trees lit up once again and Celebi lifted him off the ground using its physic powers. He was slowly ascending higher until he was above the trees. "Just remember Ash, you only have 4 days left. You must find whats truly in your heart by then. A resolve to saving humanity and pokemon alike depends on how find your answer" Mewtwo ended saying aware that it might be its last words for the last hope of everything. Ash simply nodded in response and looked up ahead at Celebi. A giant spiral-looking ring appeared out of nowhere and gave out a bluish aura. After entering the strange ring, it was like he was in a wormhole of some sort. Being surrounded by multiple colored auras, his body quickly became fatigue and his eyes slowly closing 'It's this same feeling again from when I was summoned here'. Before he knew it, his body was starting to become transparent until it was gone.

Murmuring in his sleep, Misty awoke and threw a pillow at his face. Without warning, Ash shot open his eyes and and sat up instantly. "Geez Ash, I told you to sleep quietly but it seems that there's no point if you won't listen. Never mind, just go back to sleep" Misty said in a irritated tone. Still not sure to what just happened, he thought if speaking with Mewtwo was just a dream but he couldn't remember much of how he got back in the room. His memory blanked out after he passed that aura vortex. He turned his view to Misty who was facing her back at him, "Hey Mist?" he whispered softly. "Yeah?" she replied in a sleepy tone, hearing the sound of her voice eased his body and mind. "Sorry, it's nothing. Good night Mist" he laid back down and covered himself with his blanket.

"Good night Ash, lets do something again tomorrow okay?" she replied with a smile, "Sure Misty". They slept at ease knowing that the person that they wanted to be with was by their side.

*Authors Note – Revised version, I hope you liked it. Please comment on this chapter.


	10. Trying to find a way

Until I see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except for this story.

Chapter 10: Trying to find a way

'Only 4 days left Ash Ketchum', those were the only words that circled his mind that whole night. He would wake up suddenly and rubbed his shoulders as if the cold night air engulfed his entire body, yet he still had moments to have a glance at the sleeping red-head on the bed. Her sleeping figure was the only thing that eased his thoughts. 'I hate to admit it but the past 3 days did sorta came by rather quickly, does that mean that I've really been ignoring the concentration that I needed for the chosen day? Or maybe it's something else.' He questioned himself. Shaking his sleepy head, his stress came rushing back into his mind. The attempts he made to fall back into sleep all failed even though his body was at its peak in fatigue, all he could do was lay there sighing silently. "Just how can one understand a heart? I mean the anatomy is clearly not what Mewtwo meant but still, I have no idea where to even begin" He closed his sleepy eyes but remained awake to ponder more about the task in hand. Drops of water started to appear on the closed glass window and the sound of heavy rain rustling on the roof, the sound echoed throughout the entire house as well. "Looks like someone out there is crying" he said quietly to himself. Meanwhile on the bed, the sleeping Misty shed a single tear.

- Somewhere in a forest –

"So you think you can get away from me? You thought wrong you onion headed peep squeak" a strange creature said as it held a fainted celebi clamped in his claws. "Now, the only one left is that hard headed Mewtwo. I just need that physic freak to use his powers once so I can track his position, after that it's just a matter of time before I can claim this world mine" the creature said before it laughed devilishly.

- Pallet Town –

"So it rained last night did it?" Misty asked across the dinner table. "Yeah, it was a rough night since the noise kept me awake all night" a tired Ash replied. They both finished eating their breakfast so they can go and visit the Professor's place to check up on the other pokemon. Pikachu walked on its two feet ahead of the two of them while stretching its arms out like a bird. "How cute! Don't you think so Ash?" she poked the question after seeing it walking happily. "I guess, but Pikachu always look like that so it doesn't really surprise me" replying as he walked beside Misty on the concrete path. Ever since he woke up or more accurately to when he woke up that night before it started raining, that thought of finding a way to the understanding of his heart clouded most of his attention. Misty saw his expressionless face from the side of her eyes so he wouldn't notice her staring at him but she couldn't keep quiet and asked if anything was bothering him. The footsteps ceased and the two were standing on the middle of the road looking at one another, then a short pause filled the space. He simply shook his head to ensure that nothing was wrong and gave her a smile. "Let's keep walking Misty or the rain might start coming down suddenly like last night again." "Okay Ash" she ended as she followed behind him. With Ash walking in front of her, one question struck her but was afraid of what his reaction or answer would be so she kept quiet leaving that questioned unanswered for the time being.

Both of them arrived at the Professors quarters not too long ago so they sat on the sofa to rest a bit though Pikachu went straight to Ash's other pokemon which was also its best friends. Unfortunately Prof. Oak was still out on the field somewhere in Johto to do some studies and Tracey was once again doing some poke-delivery so both Ash and Misty was left alone in charge of the place once again. The question in Misty's mind was urging to burst out but she kept it in check but Ash in the other hand still had that expressionless face where he's staring into space. 'Maybe I should ask her for advice, but then wouldn't I get her involved in this dangerous situation?' he thought. "Umm.. Ash, can we talk for a bit?" she asked formally breaking the silent. "Sure, I too was planning on asking you something as well" "Really, then you go first" she insisted.

"Alright" he started though feeling a bit stressed "A few days ago before I came back to Pallet, I sorta got involved into some kind of 'life and death' situation." Misty's eyes widened when he mentioned the words life and death situation "but lately I've been preoccupied by things that are dear to me. I'm sure you've been wondering that I've been acting weird sometimes but that's just because I'm just a little confused due to the situation I'm in… So I was wondering if you could help me with it" He ended looking at her to await for her response. 'So that's the reason why he was acting strange since this morning' "Oh Ash… You don't need to ask me, I would help you even if you didn't ask me to" a slight blush came appeared on her face just then but she didn't care since what she said was the truth. She walked towards to where he sat and held his hand. "So does that mean that you can tell me what's really going on with you?" her question was answered by a simple nod of his head.

An hour has passed and during that time Ash had told her everything regarding every detail of what Mewtwo told him and what would happen in the next 4 days. Hearing his story shocked her to the extent that while she was carelessly living out the past 3 days in complete selfishness, her realization of Ash carrying the heaviest burden that would change the world came to mind. Minutes after he finished telling her the whole story, Misty was in the process of understanding the whole situation. Her arms went flying around his neck while her tears soaked a portion of his shirt. She wasn't crying that much but he could feel that what she was feeling inside was the same as his so all he could do at the moment was comfort her like she was doing to him. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Ash? You know that I'm your best friend but yet you…" she got cut off when he suddenly spoke "It's because you're my best friend that I didn't tell you, every time danger shows up I always worry about your safety so not telling you about it is the best way that I know to protect you and my friends". A moment of pause fitted the gap. Her eyes still watery from her tears and her voice became soft which was about close to being a whisper. "You don't have to go alone, I swore that I'll be with you so please… please… don't go thinking that your in this by yourself" she ended holding onto him tighter than before. Not aware that Ash too had shed some tears, she could hear his heart pounding as she closed her eyes. "I never did thank you for this Misty, so thank you… so much" "You mean for the hug?" she said with eyes still closed and her arms around his neck. "No.. for being my best friend" he whispered it softly in her ear. 'I should be the one thanking you Ash' Misty said deep in her heart.

The doors opened and what came in the room was an energetic bayleef and Muk. Misty laughed after wiping her tears and watching Ash get mulled by his Muk. Tracey arrived and greeted them for the visit and also gave them new information about the effects of temperature on a drifblim. The short lecture was really interesting and all but the previous discussion that Ash and Misty had was the main thing that was important to them. "I hope you two keep that in mind whenever you run into a drifblim, because that information might just help you in an advantage during a battle or helping one back to health" Tracey finished then left to go in another delivery. Now that he left, both of them didn't really have the chance to continue their conversation due to the room-filled pokemon so they decided to talk about it some more when they have time alone again.

Hours passed and they had their fun with the pokemon after that then it was time to head on back home. Misty's precious azuril stayed behind with the rest of Ash's pokepals, Pikachu too stayed behind to keep it safe. Both Ash and Misty were so proud of how Pikachu watches out for infant pokemon, it was then that a question surfaced in Ash's mind though it was rather a weird one especially since its to a pokemon that he owned for so long.

"Uh, Ash… you okay?" Misty asked with a poke on his shoulder. He didn't notice that he spaced out for a split second before he heard Misty's voice next to him. He regained his composure and replied with a nod "We should probably head back, It's about to hit 6 o'clock so I'm wondering how my mom's doing". "Well then, why not we run for it Ash?" saying it in an energetic tone while getting a head start in front of him. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Ash's head thinking 'looks like someone had a fun time today, her energy is still high even though she played with nearly all the water pokemon in the pond' he ended with a giggle and smiled at her jogging figure as it went further and further. Suddenly realizing that she just challenged him to a race home, he shook his head and ran after her on the concrete road that they knew so well. It didn't take long for him to catch up to her but he was nearly spent out of breath, she looked back on him and slowed down a bit to grab a hold of his hand. The gentle touch of her soft hand turned his face red but it mattered not because she too was blushing as she ran.

The sun just began to set and on top of a hill were two people sitting side by side. "I thought you said that we were heading home?" Ash questioned her after leaning slightly and bumping her on her side. "Well, technically we did but it was only to check up on your mom like you suggested. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to see a perfect Pallet sunset" "Whatever you say Mist" he sighed happily. Her body started to shiver due to the incoming night but she wasn't about to budge until the sun was fully engulfed on the horizon. Her shaking was the first thing Ash noticed, 'Think Ash! She's cold so what can I do?' he thought. Out of the blue, Ash wrapped his right arm over to Misty's shoulders so at least his body heat could keep her warm for a while. His plan was not really that well planned out but neither of them cared for which they enjoyed every second of it. She moved in closer to close the gap that was between them. Her head leaning close to him, the moment was indeed magical. With the sun nearly set the grass and leaves rustling from the wind, and the cool cold air that surrounded the two of them… They couldn't wish for anything better.

"Hey Ash, Can I ask you something?" "Sure thing, but if it's about the cold I can always give you my jacket to wear" Ash implied modestly. Slightly adjusting her head on his shoulder "The cold's not a problem but I want to know if you've figured out about that whole understanding your heart thing?" "About that… I was actually going to ask you to help me with it. Right now I still have no clue to where I should begin". She sighed a bit loudly and just looked up at the ever darkening sky "We really have been apart for far too long have we?" "What's that gotta do with it?" he asked in a confused tone to why she asked him that out-of-the-blue question. "I meant that back then when we used to travel together with Brock, you knew me very well like I was to you. You always knew how we trusted eachother and how we stayed as best friends by always being at one another's side. What I'm trying to get is that my friendship with you is still strong as it did back then so asking me a question to help you with stuff is like implying that I'm not a true friend" she said, "I want you to know that I'll always be there to help you even if you don't ask me". His face blushed while he felt that he just questioned her loyalty to him as a close friend "Sorry about that Mist, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you always helped me in the past so I was scared if you were getting tired of do it all the time". Her giggle was her next response "Actually Ash, always getting you out of trouble is quite fun for me. Besides that, I really enjoy being with you even if it's only sitting around and watching a lovely sunset". "You really feel that way?" he asked feeling relieved, "Uh-huh" she replied as she slowly nodded her head and adjusting herself closer to him.

The sun disappeared from the sky leaving only the final lights that was about to dim and darken the slowly star-filled sky. One by one, stars began to make its spot in the orange sky but the clouds were still present so the ones that completed a constellation were hidden from the view. They left the hill and were walking home in a slow but constant pace where while walking they could take the time to look up and gaze at the twinkling stars. "Wow Ash, you can see the stars so clearly here unlike the view we have in Cerulean" "It's because of this town's lights, this place has less than the big city like yours that cover the sky making it blurry and hard for someone to see the stars" he answered plainly. "Since when did you become smart all of the sudden mister pokemon trainer?" she looked at him making a sarcastic expression, "For you information miss water princess, I've grown a lot so expect at least a bit of change from me" he laughed. 'Did he really call me a princess?' she asked herself while having a blush reappear on her cheeks. His presence really was the only thing that made her feel like her true self "Thanks Ash" she ended looking back up at the stars. "For what?" he was puzzled for what he could have done to make her thank him. "For cheering me up of course", that last respond from her created a bliss of silent yet again making only their footsteps the only sound that could be heard but they walked with pure smiles on their faces.

They continued walking until Misty suddenly stopped and faced towards him. He ceased as well only to ask her if something was wrong. "Something just came up in my mind that's all Ash" "You mind telling me?" he wasn't sure if what she was about to tell him was something important or something he had no knowledge of but still, he looked her in the eyes and awaited for her to speak. "I think I know how to find a way to understand your heart" she said with determined eyes and hand fully grasped together. He jolted up in amazement and joy that he couldn't help himself from clenching his hands together and punching his fist in the air "REALLY MISTY, YOU KNOW A WAY?" he exclaimed in a surprised but happy tone as if he just came back from a battle that he had won. "Yeah, I just remembered a method in which a Lapras looks inside your spirit using a technique called mind reader" "Wow, does that really work?" he questioned. "Not sure, but I heard that it's highly effective when your mind is lost in confusion and disarray". He gasped after realizing something "Hold on Misty, is a Lapras capable of even learning that kind of technique because out of all the Lapras's that I've met not one could use or ever had knowledge of that move". Misty placed her palm on her chin and began to think "Actually, there are some rare cases where Lapras's are born that can use the move but I too never seen one for myself". A giant sweatdrop came falling off at the back of his head "I was meaning to ask you to where you heard that method from Mist?", She gave him a giant smile and then pulled out a folded magazine from her pocket that was titled 'Pokemon legends' she flipped to the page and laughed as if she solved everything that he needed to do. Yet again another giant sweatdrop came falling off at the back of his head before saying to himself 'Forget I even asked', with his eyes narrowed to seeing how silly she was acting the thought of the idea was pretty good though.

"So Ash, what do you say? Does it sound like a good idea?" "Why not, let's go and give it a try. At least now we have a broad idea at where to start" he answered her. "We should go as soon as possible Ash, starting tomorrow we'll only have 3 days left" "Then let's leave tomorrow at noon" Ash said. "At noon? Why not in the morning?" she asked him a bit puzzled to why he chose during mid day "Well, first we're gonna have to get packed and tell mom a convincing excuse so that she won't realize that it's nothing dangerous" her pondering ended to what Ash said and for the first time admired at how much he planned things ahead of time. "So it's settled then. We start packing in the morning and head out in the search at noon" he officially issued as she giggled at how his voice sounded low and deep "Haha… you sound good like that Ash, almost like you're a full grown man" she continued giggling. "What do you mean, I'm already a young man so that makes me mature" he objected to what she said. Unfortunately, another one of their famous arguments began and continued for the rest of their walk back home.

"Thanks for sweeping the kitchen floor Mimey" Delia said gratefully to her household pokemon helper. She stared out the window and wondered where her son and Misty have gone to "Oh dear, it's already dark out but they're still out. I hope nothing is wrong or I'll keep worrying about those two" then as if on cue 2 figures appeared from behind a house and were walking towards her front door. Her calm behavior came back and went back to watching her daily romance show. "Hey Mimey… do you think that my little boy and Misty will ever confess?" she asked the pokemon that was beside her. It simply nodded its head softly grasped its hands together representing the symbol of unity. "You really think so, then I will wish for it even more" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Whatevers Ash Ketchum, we should just drop the subject because we both know who'll win in the end" Misty implied with a cute smirk "What do you mean? I was winning until you said that I still acted like a little boy" Ash complained, "You crazy pokefreak, you do still act like a little boy. Just take right now for example". "Well, then you too still act like a little boy… I mean girl" "I do not" "Do too" Do not" "Do too"… they argued non-stop unaware that they had already reached the front door minutes ago. It was due to the sound of the door opening that drew their attention. "Is something going on or did I intrude?" his mother asked plainly still holding the remote control for the television.

They both sighed in unison and smiled at one another "Okay, I guess I was acting a bit childish back there" Ash admitted feeling a little embarrassed, "Yeah, same goes for me… and I'm older than you". Ash laughed at her last statement and added "Not to worry Mist, I like you no matter what". She blushed automatically knowing that he said it in front of her and his mother too. 'Oh wow! Since when did my little boy turn into Romeo' Delia thought to herself not knowing that he said it a little too loud for both Ash and Misty to hear. Ash's jaw drop in embarrassment again but for Misty, she plainly thought of the same thing. "Woopsy, sorry Ash… I kinda got carried away", his face grew red so he ran inside and straight into the kitchen leaving Misty with his mom, both shocked at how he solves his problems by eating. "No matter how big my little boy grows he mostly never changes" Delia warmly said as she looked at him eating the dinner she prepared. Misty smiled "Yeah, I know what you mean. He might have changed these past few years but his heart is always in the right place". Delia turned to face her and was happy at what she saw. Misty's eyes were fixed on Ash as she had a smile that showed how much she longed to be with him. "Misty…" Delia softly said, Misty turned to her and answered in a plain tone "Yes Delia?". "You'll take care of my Ash will you?" her question gave her an immediate response "Of course I will! He's risked his life dozens of times in the past just to save me so I really don't mind if I risk my life for him at some point. I've grown attached to him too much for me to leave him. Also, he's my best friend" she blurted out thinking in the end that Delia already knew about her feelings for him. "Thanks Misty, that's all I needed to hear" she walked closer and embraced her into a warm hug. Misty wrapped her arms around her as well and both fell into a period of tears and smiles that later turned into giggles of happiness. Ash (with a stuffed mouth of food) looked at the corner of his eyes of what the two were doing but his simple minded thoughts took over 'Just keep eating Ash, the last thing you wanna get yourself into is some girl complexes', he was wondering why he still have these impulses when he implied to Misty that he has mature and all. Like what he does to any other situation that he doesn't know of, he slowly turned his head back at his plate and continued stuffing his face.

It wasn't long until they both joined Ash and ate dinner together. "Huh? Where's Pikachu dear?" his mom asked while looking around for any sign of a yellow mouse sucking a ketchup bottle. "Oh, he stayed behind at Prof. Oak's to watch over Misty's Azuril" "Yeah, it was such a sweatheart when it told us" Misty added. Delia smiled at the both of them "It looks like you both have been raising your pokemon well, that's very good to know" "wef, choo be mo pwecise I raise my fofemon becher than ger (well, to be precise I raise my pokemon better than her)" Ash said proudly then laughed with his mouth full. Misty narrowed her eyes and sighed "If your gonna start an argument, at least swallow your food so your words make sense for a change". "Now dear, Misty's right. Remember your manners" Delia scolded him with a wave of her finger. "Okay, thanks for the heads up Misty" he said before clearing his mouth 'Since when did I get two moms?'.

Cleaning the table was Ash's job while Misty and Delia washed the dishes together. "Dinner was delicious Delia" Misty complimented her, "Thanks dear, I'll teach you more recopies later on before Ash here drags you to one of his adventures". The mentioning of adventure reached Ash's ears and he automatically jolted up and remembered "Mom!, I forgot to tell you that Misty and I are going on a trip tomorrow at noon". "Oh that's right Delia, it's a really important trip so we have to go" Misty joined in. "But it's a bit sudden, are your things packed already?" she said in a concerned tone. "We decided to do it tomorrow and believe it or not but Ash was the one who planned it all" "Really Misty! My Ash planned something for once, that's amazing!" Delia rejoiced as if a miracle had happened. "You know, that wasn't the first time I planned things ahead of time" Ash implied after a long sigh. 'Ah, never mind. I'll never know what's going on in a woman's mind' he sighed once again.

It was now midnight. Delia and Misty were already fast asleep in the rooms, meanwhile Ash was still wide awake with thoughts full of concern. In Ash's room where Misty was sleeping in, the windows slowly creaked open then a pitch black shadow came flying inside. It levitated off the ground as its pitch dark figure could be visible by the moonlight. The eerie creature was that of a long extended arm with some type of scale that reflected a black presence. It crept under the bed and slowly up under the blanket. Ash couldn't take the pressure of the thoughts in his mind so he figured a splash of water on his face would cool him off. Making his way upstairs to the hall, he almost didn't realize that the door of his room was slightly open. On his attempt to quietly shut the door, what he saw afterwards scared him instantly until he remembered who was inside with that creature. He kicked the door open intending that the noise would wake Misty up but it was too late. When she opened her eyes the creature wrapped itself around her body and was lifting her in the middle of the room. His fear then wasn't from the creature but was from the thought of losing the woman that he most cared for.

She screamed but then the creature covered her mouth. She was so scared to what was happening that when she couldn't scream, she instead cried hoping that Ash would save her from that nightmare creature. "LET GO OF HER! I'LL SAVE YOU MISTY!" he yelled at the top of his voice. He ran and grabbed hold of the long arm but the instant he touched it an incredible force pushed him off making him flying through the room and crashing on the bookshelf. The impact was too severe for him to budge or even move a finger; all he could do was yell Misty's name and watch as the creature took her away and out the window into the cold night. He forced himself up and ran towards the window but then nothing could be seen. It was as if they just disappeared without leaving any kind of trace for him to follow. The lights across the neighborhood lit up with puzzled people wondering what had just took place. Delia and Mr. Mime ran as fast as they could to see what had happened only to see Ash on the ground with cuts on his body and the room in ruins. "Ash! Ash! ASH! Can you hear me son?" she screamed in distress then realized that Misty wasn't anywhere in sight. She fell on the floor holding his sons head on her lap and cried before ordering Mr. Mime to go and call the police. All she could do then was cry and hope that Ash and Misty was okay.

'Help me… anyone… Please help me… Ash' her voice echoed in his head. Without a second after he heard her voice, he shot his eyes open only to see himself lying on a hospital bed. He looked around to see if Misty was there or if what happened earlier was just a dream. The door swung open and came Delia rushing in to embrace Ash into tight hug. He could tell that she was crying silently due to the drops of tears that fell on his shoulders. "Ash, I'm glad that your safe. The doctor covered you in bandages because you were basically covered by cuts from the crushed bookshelf that you were thrown to. I was so worried that you broke any bones or suffered any internal bleeding. I'm so relieved that your still breathing son…. But more importantly dear, where's Misty?" she asked calmly. What she said to him clearly stated that it truly wasn't a dream. He hugged her and apologized as tears instantly came falling down "I couldn't save her mom… I failed her even when I told her that I would always be there for her. She got kidnapped by something and as hard as I tried I couldn't save her… Sorry… Sorry…Sorry" he repeatedly said to her in tears.

Authors note: Revised version, I hope you enjoyed it. Please at least make one comment… hahahaha


	11. Discovering the Truth  Part 1

Until I see you again

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon except for this story.

Chapter 11: Discovering the Truth

- Part 1 -

Overview: The day before was filled with happiness for the two but the end of the day, unexpected happenings took place. With Misty being kidnapped, Ash curses himself.

"Ash!.. Ash!.. Ash!... listen to me, you can't stay here and cry. You must find Misty and save her from whoever that took her. She told me that you promised her that you'll always be by her side. Now I won't let you sit here and break that promise to her. Even if you failed this once, it doesn't mean that there's nothing you can do. Find her and show that you're a person that keeps his promises." She held his face with her palms and made him look at her straight in the eyes. His teary eyes widened and realized that what she said was true. Being a true friend to Misty meant that he would do anything to keep her safe. The time for standing idly by was over. He checked out of the hospital with his mom and ran home despite the state his body was in.

The damaged room remained the same as it did last night but that wasn't worth worrying about knowing that Misty is in the grasp of some mysterious creature. Rumors of Misty's disappearance spread from town to town until it reached the media region-wide. "Don't worry mom, I'll find her and bring her back with me" he said with determined eyes. He took his backpack filled with just the things he'd need and also came rushing at Prof. Oak's place to collect 10 of his most best and reliable pokemon; Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Torkoal, Donphan, Turos, Totodile, Kingler, Sceptile, Staraptor, and Torterra. Adding more would only waste time for which he didn't know what kind of danger he'd face when he encounters that dark creature once again. Gritting his teeth after thinking about the events that took place last night, he swore to himself that he would not stop until he'd found and rescued Misty. He left the town having only the things he packed and his trusty pokemon to help him in finding his lost love. "There's no way that I'll be able to prepare myself in 3 days with me feeling like this. Only by having Misty by my side again will I focus in saving this world".

With the sun fully above the sky, he knew fairly well that it was about noon and that finding a lead to where she might have been taken to was definitely not going to be easy… In fact, he didn't even know where to begin the search. Then, it was at that moment that a thought came to him. 'Why did that creature even kidnap her in the first place? It's not like she did anything wrong, so why?'. "Still, no matter what. I will find her" he gritted his teeth after increasing the pace of his walking. Rocks and tall grass laid out on the dirt road but he prevailed until he was in a clearing in the Viridian forest. "This place is getting harder to cross every year but I need to hurry and find a new path leading out of here". Each step he took was difficult due to the ever-growing grass and dense bushes. Not sure where his exact location was, he undoubtedly lost sight of the path that he was on a minute ago. Wandering too far in the dense shrubs wasn't really the brightest idea he had at the time but with the concern for Misty still locked in his mind; his well-being was the least of his problem.

"No map, no directions, and no signs of any signs… How am I suppose to get out of this forest" yelling at the top of his voice hoping that someone might have heard him. His words were loud and powerful to echo through the entire forest from tree to tree. That sudden burst of words caused all types of flying pokemon to come out of hiding and take flight. Spearow's, Fearow's, Butterfree's, Venamoth's, Beedrill's, Pidgies, Pidgeoto's, and Pidgeot's swarmed the sky covering most of the sunlight reaching down on earth. Pikachu jumped off his shoulders and took on a battle position informing Ash that something dangerous was approaching them. Having to feel uneasy and cautious became a terrible feeling at the time for which the fear of having all the flying types being his opponents caused him to shiver uncontrollably. "Get ready Pikachu... we might become outnumbered but we have the advantage in type" he said before grabbing 2 of his pokeball's from his belt and holding it onto his hands in case a large amount of pokemon came attacking him and Pikachu. More and more pokemon filled the sky, then without a sign of warning, all of them dived down to where he and Pikachu were. One after another, they drew closer to their position. Extreme tension flowed through his veins afraid that he and Pikachu will end up half dead "Here they come Pikachu! Brace yourself".

Not taking any risks, one by one he called upon his pokemon from their pokeballs and prepared for an all-out battle where he wasn't sure who the victor would be. In mid air, all of the pokemon stopped for a split second and launched a flurry of whirlwinds and gusts attacks that later form into a tremendously huge sand tornado. The scarcely looking vortex of wind and sand went zooming straight for them even when the attacks that Ash's pokemon initiated an impact on it. Standing to await for the tornado to swallow him and his friends, a white flash swooped inside the center of the vortex and spun at an incredible speed that eventually deformed the tornado causing waves of wind flying across all directions of the forest. Luckily the waves weren't that strong to knock down trees so the surrounding perimeter of the deformed tornado became an area with bare trees. 'Is it me or that pokemon looks very familiar?' he thought regarding the fact that he was in a serious trouble not a second ago. As the sand and debris fell back down showering the far off trees, the pokemon responsible for the deformation became easier to recognize. Pikachu reacted at its sight by waving both its arms at it yelling joyful cheers. "So it is" Ash said in a relieved tone when seeing Pikachu's reaction.

The giant pokemon turned its view onto the swarm of air bourn pokemon and gave an intimidating gaze. Like a prey running away from a predator, they all turned in the other direction and flew hastily except for all the Pidgie's, Pidgeoto's, and Pidgeots. All three types gathered around the giant pokemon and followed it as it descended down to Ash's position. His pokemon felt restless but were reassured by Ash that there was nothing to be afraid of. The giant pokemon was clearly an insanely large Pidgeot but Ash was not the least bit afraid of the beast. Once it landed, it walked towards him and rubbed its feathery head alongside his chest "It's been a long time buddy!" he chuckled. The Pigeot cooed in delight by its master's gentle hand strokes on its head. "It's good to see you again too old buddy but we're kind of in a jam here. I got lost and now I have no idea where the road to Viridian city is. Thanks to what happened earlier I am without a doubt completely lost". It cooed several times with added nods saying that it is always happy to help him out. "Really! You'll help us! Thank You. Oh yeah, I'd like you to meet new friends" he replied graciously pointing to his pokemon. After the greetings he recalled his pokemon back to their respective pokeballs and hopped on Pigeot's back where it flew back up fairly easily. "Isn't this great Pikachu, it's as if we're riding on Charizard again" Pikachu nodded while sitting tightly onto his shoulder to prevent falling off.

They were so high up that it was possible for them to see the next town that was ahead. When he looked back he can even locate Pallet town in the distance. "Thanks a lot Pidgeot, receiving a bird's eye perspective in this elevation is extremely helpful" thanking it repeatedly was all that he was able to give it but his gratitude was more than enough for Pidgeot. "Maybe we'll be able to find some clues in Viridian to where that thing took Misty" he said over to Pikachu. Surprisingly, Pidgeot overheard every word he said and made up its mind without Ash's consent to continue helping him with his desperate search for that person he's after. It cooed once again saying that it is going to increase speed so that they can reach the city much faster. He bent down to his chest touching the birds back then away they flew in mach 2 speed. Right above the city of Viridian, all the citizens and other people that were outside saw them shooting fast in the sky almost like a speeding Dragonite. No, with Ash's Pigeot it easily surpassed a Dragonite's flight speed.

"Over there Pidgeot, let's land over there" he pointed to a vacant parking lot near the northeast of the vicinity. People nearby gathered to view the oversized Pidgeot but was too intimidated by it that they all remained a good safe distance. Pikachu hopped off his shoulders and walked up to a trainers Electrode to ask for information regarding that mysterious creature that took Misty. Ash tried asking the same to the bystanders, however mainly all of them remembered him as the one who defeated the Team Rocket Registeel a few days ago. Question after question was thrown at him but he left them unanswered because of their grave annoyance. 'This is not gonna work, I can't get any information without getting them all hyped and stuff' he thought causing him to scratch the back of his head in irritation.

A bolt of lightning fired up into the sky averting everyone's attention to the source. Ash became puzzled to when he saw that his Pikachu was the one that launched the attack. Silence took affect but soon Ash took that opportunity to ask someone for some information. No matter how many times he asked the same question to every person that was near him, none of them seemed to pay attention and returned to their annoying rampage on him. When Pikachu's act of silence didn't work, Pidgeot raised its oversized wings and prepared to flap. First a gentle breeze, then a burst of wind that felt as if a miniature hurricane showed up out of nowhere. Everyone covered their eyes and held onto the hats that they wore even Ash was affected by the wind. The group of crazed fans and challengers soon backed away once again from him afraid that his ferocious Pidgeot might launch another terrifying burst of wind upon them. Ash seized the short silence again but instead tried a different approach. "Okay now, before I challenge anyone to a battle let me first ask a question" the tons of people nodded and waited with ears fully attended to what he would say. "Did anyone here notice a mysterious looking creature that might have passed this town somewhere last night?" he finally said as he looked around hoping that any one person would respond with an answer that might help him. Left to right, not one said a single word but with only puzzled looks on their faces.

Feeling of hopelessness caved his heart. "I have" said a devious looking man at the back of the crowd. Those two words lifted Ash's spirits up in an instant but he was too glad that he ran up to the man and pleaded to tell him which direction he saw it went. On the side of the man was a woman also. Both of them wore some kind of cloak that was obviously all warned down due to the rips it had. The man began laughing "Do not think that I will freely give you an answer without an equal exchange you foolish boy. I want to have a full six on six battle with the boy who's ability was great enough to defeat a Registeel and Brandon's Regice… that boy is you Ash Ketchum" "Yes Ash Ketchum, I too will battle you at the same time with my brother as my partner" The strange woman intruded giving him a glare of a challenger. Ash became stunned for a second as he tried contemplating what he was getting himself into. 'Think Ash, this might be your only chance to get a solid lead to Misty… However if you lose, you'll be wasting time in the pokemon center awaiting for your pokemon to heal and you'd have lost the only information that could have made you find her' "I… I'll do it. I'll challenge the both of you but if I win you must tell me everything you know about it, is that a deal?" he responded while holding his hand out to seal the deal with a promissory handshake. The entire crowd was taken back to the respond that Ash gave. 'But he's up against 2 trainers at once, is that even fair for him? Heck, I don't think that's even allowed in the Pokemon battle rules. What could his reason be to get an answer for that question… it's just plain nonsense.' They all wondered about his desperation and serious expression.

"Wait!" another loud voice interrupted. 'What now?' Ash looked from the side. "I cannot allow such a battle to take part. It is prohibited by the Kanto Pokemon Battle Regulations. You there, Ash Ketchum what do you think you are doing agreeing to their terms. If you had battled these two then your pokemon would have ended up in serious danger… besides, how many pokemon do you have right now?" The officer implied with a very strict tone. He lowered his head knowing that he would be scolded some more "Including my Pidgeot over there, I have about 11 pokemon on me right now" he answered in a formal tone. "WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed "Every pokemon trainer anywhere are only allowed to carry 6 pokemon at max so how are you allowed to have 11?" Jenny questionably scolded him again. He simply smiled at her "I actually have a descent explanation for that officer. You see, right now I am not a pokemon trainer. I temporarily resigned as a pokemon trainer before I left my hometown Pallet. I left my pokedex that proves my trainer status back in Prof. Oak's laboratory. So as of now I am merely just a boy who's traveling". She took a closer inspection on him and sighed, "Fine then, since you're not bound to the rules as of now you can have your battle with these two at the pokemon Gym". "That sounds fine to me officer" Ash implied. Officer Jenny, Ash, the 2 challengers, and the crowd walked over to the Viridian gym.

"What do you mean using my arena for a moment, are you planning to have a pokemon match?" The gym leader asked Officer Jenny along with the huge crowd behind her. She pointed to Ash and the two challengers "Well you see, If these 3 had a pokemon battle outside on plain concrete and grass the whole area will indeed get damaged and stuff so I thought that having it in here will be good change in scenery, also the damges can be repaired in a gym unlike that outside where collateral damage will be troublesome". The gym leader eyed the three and placed his fingers on his chin to think whether to accept them for approval of his arena or toss them all out back on the streets. "I'll let you use my arena in one condition" he told them all the while folding his arms to reveal his masculine arms. "Name it then" Jenny answered. "I've been getting bored this whole six months due to weak trainers so whoever wins will then face me in a 3 on 3 Official pokemon battle but no badge will be given if I lose though. Does that sound like an agreeable arrangement?". "that's fine with me, but can we get this battle over with I'm sort of in a hurry" Ash demanded, "Alright then, if you may take your positions on the arena" Jenny ordered as she was acting as the official. Both Ash and the two siblings stood on their area while the huge crowd plus some others that gathered while they were making their way to the pokemon gym sat filling the bleachers.

Tension grew strong quickly; the coin toss was flipped giving Ash the advantage by the two releasing their pokemon first. Inside the red flashes of the releasing pokeballs revealed a red colored Rayquaza and an armor plated metagross. Aww and gasps occupied the crowd's mouths but Ash was too preoccupied to get intimidated from the two high level pokemon that presented themselves as his opponents. With a carefully thought out strategy, he reached for his pokebelt and felt two pokeballs that he was determined could land him victory. "Torkoal and Sceptile, I choose you" the 2 pokemon was released from their balls and soon stood face to face with the Rayquaza and the Metagross. 'Whats he thinking choosing a sceptile. I could understand why he chose a fire type but why a grass type when Rayquaza's a flying type?' the gym leader wondered. The first order was called "Rayquaza use fly and prepare for a zap cannon" "Metagross use screech then attack using rock tomb". Sceptile and Torkoal easily avoided the screech but Torkoal got its left leg caught by the rock tomb. Sceptile used its razor leaf to get Torkoal free and prepare for an attack. "Sceptile aim at rayquaza and use solar beam" the leaves glowed as it soaked up sunlight "Torkoal use rapid spin to get behind Metagross and launch a flamethrower". The fire type turtle blew off exhaust soot then speedily shrunk back into its shell and spun behind its opponent at the blink of an eye then fire spewed out of its mouth. "Oh no! metagross dodge that flame" the metagross got struck full on and began flying through the arena straight for Sceptile. "NOW!" Ash yelled. Sceptile changed its aim towards metagross and fired the blinding solar beam. Metagross became sandwiched between a flamethrower and a beam of light, which obviously got an instant K.O.

Too surprised by what Ash just achieved, the female sibling quickly returned her fainted metagross and switched out a gaseous pokemon known as Spiritomb. Stumbled back a bit, Ash called back his torkoal and with a single look at the pokemon beside him, Pikachu ran onto the arena and took an attacking position. "You may have gotten lucky with that first victory but this pokemon isn't so easy to beat" she yelled out to him while giving a devilish smirk. "Rayquaza, fire your zap cannon at Sceptile now!" the man ordered in a furious tone. The levitating red dragon above the scenes opened its sharp-toothed mouth and came blasting out a continuous flow of electrical pulse that soared down at the green lizard. "Dodge it and use agility" Ash ordered across the arena. As the attack struck the battleground, a cloud of dust and smoke engulfed everything. The red Rayquaza swooped down like a snake and disappeared into the fog of dust. Silence gapped the moment until the smoke cleared. To everyone's surprise, Pikachu and Sceptile became wrapped by Rayquaza's bind. "Oh no, try to escape" Ash flurried his words afraid that they would lose. "Spiritomb, use hypnosis" the instant she called for that order the spirit pokemon echoed a strange sound in front of Ash's two pokemon. 'Damn! What can I do?' he thought repeatedly. "Sorry sceptile, Pikachu use thundershock" he closed his eyes knowing that he would be hurting his own pokemon. Sceptile looked over to Pikachu and simply nodded. Before Spiritomb's hypnosis was successful, Pikachu's cheeks sparked and in a flash it's body was covered by a shield of current as bolt of volts shot out in every direction shocking everything. The arena was soon lit up by screams from Rayquaza, Spiritomb, and Sceptile. Seconds later, Spiritomb fainted and reverted back into a rock and Rayquaza's HP was cut to half but unfortunately, Sceptile's status was close to fainting.

"What the! I lost again! How is this happening?" she yelled out gritting her teeth as she switched out yet another one of her pokemon. This time it was an Armaldo "Try defeating me this time kid" she exclaimed still having that smirk on her face. 'The current standing as of now is Ash and the hooded man still having 6 pokemon and the hooded woman having lost 2 giving her only 4 pokemon remaining. This Ash kid is quite good to say the least but that also goes with that hooded man as well.' The gym leader thought as he watched carefully at the battle. "An armaldo huh" Ash mumbled "Sceptile, return" before he could reach for another pokeball Pidgeot came forward with wings fully stretched "You wanna battle Pidgeot?" he asked. Giving him a coo for a response "Then, I choose Pidgeot". Pikachu stood on all fours and jumped on top of the giant bird. 'What's Ash planning?' Jenny wondered. "Pidgeot, fly up and use arial ace" he ordered as it followed the command. Still dazed from the shock, Rayquaza remained on the ground to recharge. "Armaldo, use Swift on that Pidgeot!" the woman yelled. Stars flew out of the armored pokemon's mouth but missed it's target. The woman ordered the same attack in a frustrated tone after seeing the stars miss continuously. "Rayquaza, use protect" the man ended while folding his arms to await the enemies next move. Soon, Pidgeot was out of Armaldo's attack range and suddenly it dived down. Armaldo and Rayquaza took on a defensive position as it came blazing down at mach speed. To their astonishment Pidgeot easily knocked out the red dragon who's protect seemly failed at that point while on the other side, while Pidgeot was still swooping down Pikachu jumped off and initiated a volt tackle onto Armaldo's defensive armored body.

Both of Ash's pokemon landed safely back onto the battlefield leaving two fainted enemies waiting for a recall from their masters. "Not bad kid but try this on for size" The hooded man huffed at him releasing his second pokemon. "You've done it now you brat, take this" the woman yelled obviously angered that she lost 3 times in a row. For the siblings next 2 pokemon, out came a Steel-plated Ryperior and a highly intimidating Magmortar. 'At the current standings, Ash is at a disadvantage in both power and strength .This could be troublesome for that Ash kid. It's rarely seen to have a Ryperior and a Magmortar in a cooperative team so I wonder what Ash will do in this predicament' the gyme leader and Jenny said to themselves. Ash recalled his Pikachu for a rest and sent back out his Torkoal "If they have a steel type then I'll go with a fire type". "Brother, let's end his winning streak right now shall we?" the woman implied, he nodded and both ordered an attack "Magmortar use magma blast" "Ryperior use Brick break". "What! I never heard of a technique called Magma Blast!" the gym leader exclaimed heavily watching closely at what a move could look like. Both giants charged up to Ash's pokemon at great speeds; however, Pidgeot's agility were indeed faster as it attempted a steel wing attack at Magmortar while Torkoal took on defense then used stomp at the rampaging Ryperior. With the siblings pokemon's HP about halved they took drastic measures. "Ryperior use mega punch on that Torkoal" "Magmortar dodge that steel wing and fire another Magma blast". Ash smiled now making the two feel uneasy "that's useless. Pidgeot, strike the ground to cover the arena with dust". Before the magmortar was about to make a direct attack Pidgeot reverted off it's course and attacked the floor instead at the same time blinding Ryperior causing it to miss once again. "My Pidgeot has the ability known as Keen eye making it able to see through harsh conditions while my Torkoal is used to battling in clouded visions so in retrospect it has a kind of Keen eye as well. As far as this battle is in, my pokemon won't lose" Ash ended as the cloud of dust subsided revealing the truth of what he said. On the arena was once again 2 fainted pokemon of the sibling's. "Your down to only 2 pokemon sister" the hooded man plainly informed "not to worry, this next one will make him pay severely" she replied huffing a disgusted look. The newly released pokemon from the sibling's showed themselves as fierce and difficult to defeat. A Dragonite as well as a Salamence. "Okay Pidgeot, come and take a rest for a bit. If its speed then I choose Sceptile once more". Seconds after he released Sceptile, Dragonite jetted across the arena and struck Torkoal head on with an effective headbut. "Sceptile, use quick attack and strike that Dragonite with Leaf blade. Torkoal, use smokescreen then attack Salamence using stomp". Two of the speedy pokemon kept clashing at one another while Torkoal and Salamence launched attack after attack. "Don't give up guys, we can beat them!" Ash yelled at his current position on the stadium as pieces of rubble scurried at all directions making the surrounding area look like an all-out war zone.

- Charcific Valley (Johto) -

On top of a spike mountain, a woman sat in her house watching a special broadcast from Kanto. Announcer: Here we are inside the Viridian gym at Viridian City where we the Johto PokeNews are broadcasting an intense battle from 3 trainers. Oh wait... I'm getting news that one of the challengers is a trainer named Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet and to our surprise; he is temporarily resigning as a pokemon trainer. Right now, he is in a full battle with 2 trainers at once, I know that this might sound illegal and unfair but it was Ash who agreed and the gym leader to second the motion. Although we have not been told about the reason for this battle we are indeed informed that the winner will then face the gym leader in a pokemon battle. We have witnessed multiple fainted pokemon from the tag-teamed challengers but not a single one from Ash as of now.

"Incredible! How is he able to pull a win in a battle like that?" she asked herself rather loudly. A large shadow approached the room in a rush only to find a large charizard hogging the television for itself. "Charizard, could you move? I can't see anything now" she said a bit irritated. Still, it remained on the same spot with its eyes seemingly glued to the small screen. "Sheesh, the very instant he sees its master on the television it goes all crazy. Oh well, I can't blame it. Ash is the only one that it looks up to" she said while walking out of the house. Columns of flames shot out of the valley signaling that the charizards were preparing for their daily sparring and training. "You better get going charizard" she said turning her head back at the house. When it did finally came out, it stopped for a second to think and after it nodded at her, it sprung up off the ground and into the air with wings fully stretched. She could only look at the flying pokemon as it got further and further from her sight "Alright Charizard, say hi to Ash for me".

- Viridian City Gym -

"Thats...thats completely amazing folks, the challenger Ash has defeated 10 of the duo's pokemon without losing one of his own!" the announcer exclaimed in astonishment. Even the spectators were blown away at the standings. "H...How could this happen brother, we had such strong pokemon but we weren't able to defeat one of his" the woman asked him in disbelief. "Shut up! I ordered my pokemon to cover for yours so you wouldn't be disqualified but look at what happened. We're down to our last pokemon so don't screw this up." he ordered. Two of the sibling's last pokemon was released making everyone relieve in anticipation. Pikachu and Torkoal was Ash's 2 standing pokemon on the arena only using Pikachu, Sceptile, Torkoal, Pidgeot, and Turos during this whole 12-6 pokemon battle. "Damn this kid and his pokemon, he'd only used five of his pokemon so far and they all looked easy to beat... What the hell is his secret?" the man mumbled to himself.

"This is it folks. The last 2 pokemon of the 2 tag-team trainers have just been released. Will this turn the tides to their favor or will it end in another vigorous defeat? We'll seen find out" the announcer yelled at the microphone. "So it's a Gyrados and an Electivire, what a typical strategy" the gym leader said viewing the arena at every angle. "Okay guys, this is the last 2. After this I promise to treat you guys to an all you can eat buffet" Ash told his pokemon in hopes that it might raise their determination.

The arena has become a disaster and the pokemon all worn out. Pikachu and a nearly fainted Sceptile prevailed as the victors in the end giving Ash what he needed. "Now that I've won I want the answer from what I asked you earlier" he said to the two siblings. "Fine then, but I just want to tell you that what your looking for is completely useless" the woman responded. Ash felt angered then scampered "Just tell me!". "Alright, last night we did see something that looked like a large creepy hand but for some reason it vanished indefinitely in an instant. I don't know what your looking to get from that thing but from what I saw it scared me" the man explained. "You see, we don't know where it went. We only told you what you wanted to hear so that you can battle us in the first place" the woman added. "If your done talking over there, Ash we have a battle to do" the gym leader interrupted with his muscles showing his strength and will power. Being disappointed once again by not receiving the information that he wanted, having another battle was the last thing he needed but unfortunately he did agree to the terms so he had no choice but to accept the battle.

- Under a deep see cavern -

*drip drip drip... water droplets continuously fell from above the stone ceiling creating echoes throughout the entire cave formation. Rare rocks embedded on the walls floors of the caverns lit up the walls making it visible for anyone to see the enchanted views of the wonderful cavern. Despite the fact that the place was under the water, the temperature was rather warm. In fact, a few not if a small portion of vegetation grew on the soft areas of the cave. In addition, small pokemon lived close by as well. However, in a spacious room, there slept a young woman who was laid on a soft bedding of cotton. Inside that room was incredibly fantastic. Every inch of the walls were covered by light crystals that glimmered in different shades of colors. The girl who happened to be Misty awoke from her heavenly slumber only to wonder where she was and why was she there. It wasn't long until Mewtwo teleported in the room causing Misty to fall back due to her drowsiness from waking not too long ago. "I see that your awake and doing well" It said telepathically to her. Amazed and freaked out at the same time, she nodded her head as she got back on her feet and looked around some more. "Umm.. Can you tell me how I got here?" she asked with a slight curiosity in her tone. Mewtwo's eyes looked away from hers and sighed silently "I brought you here last night. I'm aware that Ash told you everything regarding what would happen in 3 days. So I kidnapped you from him so he can concentrate more about what's important". Eyes wide with shock to what it just said, Misty gripped her fists and managed to punch Mewtwo. "You were that strange hand that was in the room and injured Ash! Why would you do such a thing? I thought that you were suppose to help him" she yelled at Mewtwo from the top of her lungs before she broke into tears hoping that Ash was alright. "Yes that was me, but hurting Ash Ketchum was not part of my plan. I only intended to take you without harm that is why I came during that night. I did not take Ash into consideration so I panicked when he showed up. Before I could do any more damage I had to use my powers to get away taking you along with me" Mewtwo ended feeling ashamed to what he had done. "While you were sill sleeping, I followed him from Pallet to Viridian. I disguised myself so he wouldn't detect my presence but it did turn out that he was uninjured and doing just fine". "That's great news but why would he be traveling to Viridian city?" she asked afraid that Ash had broke his promise to her. "That's the problem, I figured that with you gone temporarily he would find the answer to why his heart isn't complete" Mewtwo replied. Hearing it's explanation triggered a question to pop up. "I don't understand, I've been helping him this whole time. Why did you have to take me?" she questioned eager for an explanation. Confused to why she asked such a simple question Mewtwo looked at her "Didn't Ash tell you that his heart was clouded by something?" it asked her. "N...no, he didn't tell me about something like that."Why didn't he tell me? Was that the reason I felt him feeling abit uneasy? I thought the only problem he needed to figure out was understanding his heart. Can you please tell me what that something was?" she finally managed to ask. Thinking whether it was good to tell her, Mewtwo's mind was occupied at that instant "It was you Misty Waterflower who has clouded his heart. When I looked inside him, you were all that I saw. In order for him to concentrate I removed you from him. But do not be afraid I will only keep you here until he finds his answer".

- Viridian City Gym -

"Nooooo!" the gym leader screamed at the sight of his final pokemon fall. The crowd, the announcer, and everyone else that was in the building froze in amazement. On Ash's side of the arena stood a lone bulbasaur covered in dirt and scratches from the battle. 'How in the world did he manage to beat a gym leader with a single pokemon?' the spectators thought to themselves non-stop.

"Hah! It turns out that Ash has gotten stronger" Brandon the Pyramid King exclaimed as he watched the battle's end in his battle pyramid.

"Incredible, it's only been a year since we met but his skills improved dramatically. If he decided to challenge the battle frontier again then the frontier brains will without a doubt have difficulty trying to beat him" a purple haired girl known as Annabel said.

"Whoa! He defeated an onix, a magmar, and a flareon with only a bulbasaur. Just how strong are his pokemon anyway? This is the first time I've seen his bulbasaur. Sorta resembles a turtwig" Dawn said full of envy at how cool he looked on the arena "Oh my, is that Ash. I never knew he was that good" Joanna added sitting next to her on the sofa.

Back in the Cerulean City gym, the Sensational sisters and a group of people also happened to watch the broadcast. "He's pretty good" "Yeah, I heard that he's the pride of pallet" "Cool dude, I hope I to be as good as him" "Your gonna have to get a reputation first. He's entered the Indigo, Johto, Hoenn, and the Sinnoh League" etc... A whole bunch of conversations began everywhere regarding him. "Like, I didn't know that Misty's BF was such a hot shot" Daisy implied as she was facing the screen. "Like, me too sis. But I don't see Misty anywhere, where could he be?" Lily said scanning the bleachers for her. "We don't need to worry about her, as long as she's with him I'm sure our Misty is happy and safe" Violet said "Let's finish our performance after this ends okay?". Looking around, the audience was too busy to watch the broadcast rather than their show "you don't need to ask just look, it seems our fans are interested in this more than us right now" she laughed.

"So he's back in Kanto I see and it looks like that he's improved" the young pokemon researcher (Gary) who used to be Ash's old rival said out loud during his coffee break in Sinnoh. That broadcast aired globally due to the ratings and the intensity of the battle, though Ash knew nothing about it.

"Whoo! That Ash sure has been doing some major power-ups if he easily blown pass those two rigorous battles with a perfect victory. And here I thought that Infernape was his strongest pokemon" Cynthia exclaimed watching the battle in her house in Sinnoh. "Well done Ash. Even now you still cease to amaze me".

"So what now Pikachu?" feeling extremely upset, he walked to the park and rested himself while he waited for his pokemon to be treated at the pokemon center. "I really thought that I'd be able to find her but now I'm not so sure anymore. I'd do anything to just know where she is but this feeling of uncertainty is overwhelming. I just hope that she's safe wherever she is". Sensing that Ash was about to break into tears of sadness, it curled up onto his lap to give him warmth. Two people approached him but he knew too well to who they were. By the simple shape of their shadows and the rustling of their clothes, Ash identified them as the two siblings that he battled against earlier. "Sorry you two, but I don't feel like having another battle with you guys soon so can you leave me alone for the time being?" he called out in a rather peculiar tone that got them in a state of remorse. Stopping on their tracks, both apologized for intruding his time of ease. "Tha...thats not what we came here for. Me and my sister wanted to apologize to you for lying. We both were very eager to challenge you so we had no other choice but to lie, its only till now that we realized that what we did was wrong. Judging by how you are right now finding that thing must have been important to you" the man explained apologetically as his sister bowed her head. Sighing to their speech, Ash smiled and petted the napping Pikachu on his lap. "Thanks, at least now I know that you mean no harm" he ended before facing the cloud-filled sky. The effects of Ash's words left them calm in which their guilt vanished. "By the way Ash, my name is Degory and sister's name is Shana. When we first met, the both of us didn't greet you properly so I think that now is a perfect time to do it." he laughed tapping Shana's shoulders. Ash remained silent almost as if he didn't hear them talking to him, he was merely looking into space not doing anything. His present state justified the emotions he was feeling deep inside his heart, lost and unable to move forward. "Hey brother, he seems to be very sad" Shana implied looking at him from a side angle. He observed Ash's expressionless face and nodded knowing that whatever was bothering him, they could help "Okay Shana, go back to the pokemon center and switch one of your pokemon with your Lapras". Following her brothers orders, she ran quickly leaving dust hovering behind her trail. Degory decided to sit on the bench next to Ash while he waited for Shana to return. His attention was captured when he saw Ash's sleeping Pikachu. Its tail had a mysterious insignia as if it was a type of tattoo or mark but whatever it was Degory was amazed beyond words.

"Yes Professor, I'd like to switch my Armaldo with Lapras" "very well Shana" the Professor answered her as the pokeballs in the teleporter were traded with one another. "Thanks a lot Professor, bye" Shana ended the video call and ran out the pokemon center back to Degory. Still staring at the cloudy sky, Ash lowered his head only to see Degory asleep in a rather weird position. He giggled at the sight and took a deep breath. "Mmm... Pikachu's still napping" he said being careful that his voice wasn't too loud to wake it. The wind had been blowing at random speeds but it didn't bother them, he enjoyed the sound of the leaves rustling on the trees and the flying pokemon chirping. "Speaking of chirping, I gotta see how Pidgeot and the others are doing back in the Center" but due to his sleeping Pikachu, he dared not to wake it or he'll be electrocuted in the process. 'Maybe a few more minutes for Pikuchu to rest up'.

Minutes passed and the sky grew cloudier hiding the sun and its light from the earth's surface. The whole area was covered in the clouds cool shadow but the silence that lasted for what seemed to forever died out as Shana came running back. "Hi there Ash!" she yelled from the distant that she was at but that managed to reach both Ash's and Degory's ears. Ash saw her holding a pokeball which fueled his curiosity to what she was going to do, while Degory stood up to rub his eyes and stretch.

"What could it be now?" Ash wondered.

- To be continued...

Authors Note: Revised version, I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment on this chapter.

If your wondering why I didn't describe the battle in full between Ash and the siblings and the battle between Ash and the gym leader, the reason for that is because it would boring for you.


	12. Discovering the Truth  Part 2

UNTIL I SEE YOU AGAIN

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

Chapter 11: Discovering the Truth

- Part 2 -

* * *

Overview: After leaving pallet, Ash meets an old friend. Ending up being the victor to 2 unofficial battles in the Viridian gym, he finds out that the information that he fought so hard to get was useless.

"What could it be now?" Ash wondered. Seeing Shana holding a pokeball he concluded thinking 'I thought I told her that I didn't wanna battle right now'. "Hey Degory, you mind telling me what your sister's up to?" he ended asking a question instead. "Oh right! I forgot to tell you. When we saw you all depressed a moment ago I decided to help you relieve some of your stress free of charge" he answered. "Stress?" Ash asked not really sure what he meant. "Well you see, in addition to being a pokemon trainer me and Shana are the owners of a very famous hot spring in the Southern part of the Hoenn region. You can say that pokemon training is our second passion other than healing trainers with our skills in soothing medical treatment and acupunctures.

You see that pokeball that Shana's holding, it's a lapras. We not only sooth trainers physically but also mentally" Degory explained thoroughly. Still not following to what he's getting at "But how's a Lapras suppose to help me?". "That's a very interesting question Ash. Not many people know this but stress in due to the mixed feelings in one's mind and heart. So the point is, her Lapras will heal you by helping you get a clear sense to what those mixed emotions are" Degory explained once again in complete detail. Contemplating what he had just said in regard to the Lapras's abilities, he immediately jolted him with another question "Does that Lapras happen to know a technique called Mind reader?". Degory's eyes widened as he jumped up in surprise "H.. How did you know? Not many people aren't aware of that so how did you figure it out in one guess". By his response, Ash laughed knowing that Mind reader was indeed the move "Hahaha, sorry to startle you. It's just that I just had to have a confirmation. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know of the technique until yesterday. Originally, finding a Lapras that knew that technique was one of my intentions of locating but after a tragic event that took place last night I placed it on hold until I rescued someone".

After hearing Ash's story without the mention of the world in jeopardy, Degory and Shana nodded their heads in understanding. "So you left your hometown to find your dear friend, how tragic indeed. No wonder you were desperate in learning information about that creepy hand, yet we lied to you and got your hopes up resulting the feelings you have right now" Shana said sitting next to his brother. "That's pretty much it. Though I think that even if I were to understand my feelings in my heart right now I still will feel depressed with Misty gone" Ash replied. It was certain that both siblings could easily tell that Ash held strong feelings for this Misty character but that only boosted their determination to help him more. "So Ash, what do you say? Will you let us help you?" Degory happily said hoping that he would agree. Giving both of them a smile, he looked at his napping Pikachu and nodded. Shana jumped in the air in delight while Degory simply crossed his arms and nodded as his way to show his happiness. "Let me explain the process … Alright then, this process isn't difficult at all. Shana will release her lapras and make it face you so you and Lapras are face to face before the actual process begins. You don't really have to do anything in your part, all you need to do is sit there with eyes closed and a calm mind. When you give the signal, lapras will start using the technique then you will fall in a temporary sleep. During the time you are passed out, lapras will filter out your mixed emotions and order them respectively inside your mind so that each emotion won't overlap one another to cause those uneasy feelings. When you wake up you will feel a slight headache which is why we recommend you sleep it off after. That's about it for the process, the only drawback is that when you make out what your actually feeling, you will completely realize everything. Whether they are good or bad".

'Everything huh… I'm afraid that what I'll know after all this will just make me more confused. But I do know one thing for sure, Misty is never the cause for clouding my heart with these terrible emotions'. Ash gave a final thought while facing the sky once again. There he saw a tear-shaped cloud, it resembled the cascade badge from the Cerulean gym. He smiled at the sight and took in a deep breath, "I'm ready, let's start". "Yes, let's begin Shana, make sure you position Lapras exactly in front of Ash okay?" Degory began saying "Yeah yeah, it's not like this is our first time so stop hassling me I know what I'm doing" Shana complained a bit. Once the Lapras was released, Shana ordered it accordingly and stood in postion. With eyes closed and a calmed mind, he signaled by a nod to commence the process.

- Under a deep see cavern -

The sound of water droplets still echoed in that lit cavern and the small pokemon inhabitants scurried happily around the group playing and digging. "Why don't you take a long sleep Misty?" Mewtwo asked; worried if trapping her here in this closed off cavern was affecting her health. Her eyes got red from crying. She turned to face it "I can't be thinking of sleep at a time like this. I've been worried sick about Ash this whole time. My promise… I can't believe I broke it. After all the talk about helping him find an answer I end up in a situation where I'm helpless to even give encouragement for him. I can't imagine what he's feeling right this very moment, he surely must hate me right now". Mewtwo lowered its head in sympathy, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of any other way. Please Misty, you must brace it until he finds the answer".

'If she remains in the state she's in then her worries will indeed but slowly cause her body to fail. The fruits I gathered for her are still untouched, there's got to be a way for her to feel at ease so when Ash finds it then I can bring her back to him' crossing its arm in concern for her, its eyes glowed a red color and the same color covered Misty in a thin layer of what seems to be a ball where she floated inside. "Please forgive me Misty Waterflower, when this is all over I swear to return you to normal" Mewtwo said. Before she could reply her mind and body became fatigue and shortly after she floated there sleeping 'I had to force her to sleep, this way she can at least dream. What I'm doing will be for your own good'. Mewtwo gently laid her back down on the bed of cotton and placed its hands on the cave floor. In a flash, the entire cave became transparent crystals that revealed the wonders of the deep ocean.

The pokemon in the cave awed in surprise and scurried their way out of the cave to the ocean leaving a sleeping Misty in peace. 'These crystals that I've made serves a purpose. When someone is sleeping like you are now, their mind will be cleansed of all the current thoughts that their having at the moment. In short; all the things that you ever hated will be erased, all the things that made you feel sad or cry will be erased, all the things that you feared most will be erased, and all the feelings of love will also be erased…. Everything will all be forgotten. Only I have the power to revert all your memories back, but do not worry for I will observe Ash in your place' it took one last glance at her and teleported away.

- Caledon city –

"Watch out everyone! There's a wild Charizard loose in town!" numerous people ran away screaming afraid of getting burnt by the wild dragon. "Someone call the police or officer Jenny, they'll know how to handle this" a scared woman called out but then pokemon trainers from town gathered around the pokemon to try and capture it for their own. "Leave this to me, I'll catch this charizard" "No way, this ones mines" "forget it, I'll be the one who catches this strong pokemon" They all argued at one another continuously before the charizard could fly away. All of the trainers sent out their respective pokemon and attacked in an unfairly manner. 'If you guys won't stand down then I have no choice but to catch it before any of you do' they all thought while giving their pokemon orders to attack. The Charizard simply looked at the charging pokemon. Uninterested in battling them, so with a single strong flap of its right wing all of the trainer's pokemon were blown away 12 feet, instantly knocking them out. To the trainers that originally attacked it, they all ran away after recalling their pokemon in their pokeballs.

"What in the world just happened?" "All of our pokemon lost by a single gust of wind" "I know, I thought that my Rydon stood a chance with that beast". All of them complained as they made their way to the pokemon center. What everyone didn't notice was that the Charizard was holding a piece of paper that seemed to be a small poster of the Sinnoh League with Ash's picture on it. When it tried to approach someone, they all ran away quickly. It sighed constantly knowing that its only intention was directions to Viridian City.

Near the city mall; there walked a young woman that carried a bunch of shopping bags. "Now, where shall I shop next? Kanto sure is a larger region than Hoenn. Town after town, there seems to be a fabulous mall" the brunette wondered. The sight of the panicked people running to the opposite direction, her curiosity to what's up ahead grew. As she approached closer, the wild charizard became visible enough for her to recognize. Knowing exactly who's charizard it was, she ran towards the pokemon as fast as she could hoping that He would be there as well. "Miss, I urge you from going close to that dangerous pokemon. I saw it attack a bunch of pokemon trainers earlier" a man said to her for safety. His voice wasn't heard for which she had completely ignored it while running closer and closer to the pokemon. "Charizad! Hiya there! How are you doing?" she called out to it in a very friendly tone. Charizard jolted up in delight after hearing the familiar voice.

After a long while of explaining, May decided to help by pointing a correct route to Viridian. "I was a bit disappointed not seeing Ash with you but I guess you must have your reasons for coming all the way here" she stated. Looking at the small flier that Charizard was holding, her eyes widened in surprise "Oh no! I completely forgot to watch the league… But I think that's it's a bit late for that now, that broadcast was from last week. Well then, I should visit him and see how he's doing. How does that sound Charizard, can I come with you to where Ash is?" she kindly asked taking out a giant rice cake from one of her shopping bags as an offering. It roared once again accepting the so-called bribe. "Let me get my things from the Pokemon center first. I left by bag there before I came to shop" May walked in front while thinking how to react when she'll see Ash again as for Charizard, it followed her with a freakishly huge smile as it constantly took bites on the gigantic rice ball.

- Cerulean City gym –

"HUH! Like what did you just say?" Violet, Daisy, and Lily screamed in unison after getting the news of Misty's disappearance in Pallet town. The messenger that happened to be Officer Jenny lowered her head in apologies for the drastic news "It was evident that she got kidnapped by someone but there wasn't enough clues in the scene that could trace a single suspect. Ash however had left to find her. We do not know if he had a part in her disappearance but to what we think, he is one of your sister's closest friends so making him a suspect wouldn't make sense. We would have accompanied him in his search but he refused to get anyone involved, also…" she was cut of being able to see the depressed expressions that the three sisters had. "When our little Misty left to be with him, we knew that it was what she wanted. From the first encounter we had with Ash, he gave off a feeling of reassurance" Daisy said in a low tone. Jenny only became puzzled by what she was implying "what does that mean?". Raising their heads to reveal a smile "It means that Ash will definitely find our little sis. I'm also sure that he knows this as well". "Is that so? Then I may have to have faith in him as well then".

- Pallet Town –

Being the Town that Misty got kidnapped in, not a single person remained calm with the current situation. They did not feel any hatred but of great concern in Misty's safety. Flier's, reward posters, and even a town wide search was initiated. Their reason was fairly simple; because Misty has been the only outside person to visit Pallet town yearly. They all treated her as an honorary citizen of Pallet though Misty was not aware of it at the time. Her hospitality and kindness that she showed when she was in Pallet actually made her Pallet's very own Mermaid.

"It'll be alright Delia. I'm sure that Ash will find her and bring her back safely. He is the type of person that doesn't abandon friends after all. All we can do here is to continue the search while we wait here patiently for the both of them" Prof. Oak stated looking over a worried Delia. Jotting her view at him she corrected him "Who said I was worried about that? What I'm worried about is what to cook when they do come back home. There's so many options for a welcome home party". A giant sweatdrop appeared on his head amazed at how optimistic she was being. 'She's his mother alright'.

- Viridian City –

"Brother, he's starting to come out of the trans" Shana notified him as she was sitting next to Ash to watch over him in case he falls of the bench. Hearing the great news, his inspection on Pikachu's insignia on its tail came to a halt as he got off the ground and walked over to where Ash napped. "Okay Shana, go and take out your water canteen for him to drink when he fully awakes. He's going to be thirsty after going through all that" he ordered looking at Ash's ever slightly moving body. Pikachu jump on the arm rest to look at its masters sleeping face, though he slept for over 2 and a half hours he revealed a smile on his sleeping face. That made all of them relieved that he handled it pretty well.

The day was already past noon but the sky was still as cloudy as ever. The moment a gentle breeze blew past by his body to sway a few hair strands, his eyes slowly opened with the puffy white clouds being his first view. The headache he received as the side effect from the procedure was long gone but his position remained unchanged. "How do you feel Ash? Are you still a little weary?" Shana asked in concern since they haven't performed that procedure in over six months. With his arms crossed, Degery smiled down on him "So how's your resolve now Ash Ketchum?". With that single remark, Ash closed his eyes and slightly grinned. 'My minds never been this clear as it is right now. It's as if all of my memories are affixed to a state that I can rethink them as if I just relived them a second ago. Especially that day when I first met her and the days we traveled together full of laughter along with Brock' his grin turned into laughs as he carefully sat right up and patted Pikachu on the head.

"Thanks for everything Degery, Shana" he started looking at the both of them with a smile where they all joined in not a moment after . "Don't mention it Ash. After that battle we had, you really showed us that the trust in your pokemon isn't the only asset that's needed in battle but along side with determination and sheer will-power even the most unexpected pokemon can turn out to become undefeatable. Well, err… you didn't really say anything like that but it was understandable after the outcome of our battle" Degory started. "Yeah Ash. And for a trainer as young as you, we really got outclassed today" Shana added laughing at that last statement. "Geez sis, don't make us look bad as we are now. Not only did we lose completely, but now we have to rethink our whole training" "Huh?, it's just you that needs to train. My pokemon were like the ones that were likely to compete with Ash's" she argued. "Says the person who lost 4 pokemon straight in a row without a single victory. Maybe you should take the procedure too so you can recall that little detail" Degery replied. "Well you lost too so that makes us even" she ended leaving Degery thinking about how she managed to come up with that incomprehensible logic. Before the conversation turned out intense, Ash stepped in and broke them up.

"Alright now, I can see that you both care for one another. But arguing things out isn't what you call a perfect option for siblings, even though it is common. To what I can speculate, the two of you lack a degree of teamwork. If fighting one another is the only way then think about the well-being of your pokemon's sake. How can you expect them to get along as well if their trainers are acting all foolish and immature regarding the fact that you are both grown adults. Trust me in this, learn how to cooperate in not just during battles, but also out of battles. By doing this the bonds that the two of you share will strengthen, that includes your pokemon too".

'We're actually getting scolded by a kid?' Shana and Degery thought wide-eyed hearing the truth about the issue at hand. "wait a second, it's Degery here that dislikes my battle style that's why things turn out bad for me" Shana complained pointing her finger at his brothers face. Degery jolted up and screamed "Huh?, it's because you just charge up at the enemy and attack without having a strategy in the first place". 'I'm starting to wonder how they got their pokemon' Ash thought on the sidelines once again.

Later that same day as the sky was about to darken, the three of them stayed at the pokemon center for the night. It was a very special night in the center, there were tons of people crowding the building due to one person in particular. "Is it okay for this much people to occupy this place Nurse Joy? What if the noise disturbs the injured poekmon in the back?" Officer Jenny asked worrying that things might cause problems for her. "No no no Jenny-san, tonight there are no injured pokemon so having this much people is a joy for me because we rarely have this much of a crowd ever since the previous Pokemon Master visited this place years ago. You see, they are all having so much fun that I think that I'll join in as well" she replied happily staring at the table where Ash sat.

"Cool! All of your pokemon are super strong. That Pigeot of yours is abnormally huge too" "No way, his Pikachu is the most special of all of them. Just look at that unique insignia on its tail" "That's nothing special, his bulbasaur is the best. Remember its crushing victory against the gym leader earlier today, it was awesome. Grass types are the best!" the crowds of people argued one another but in the end, they all asked for one thing; an autograph.

"Hey nurse Joy, what do you think about that Ash kid over there?" a curious Jenny asked sitting while she ate some spaghetti. Joy looked over to him before giving an answer "To be honest, I never met any other trainer like him before. But I can say that he may be the first pokemon trainer from this region to ever exceed every other trainer, he's simply amazing" she giggled at the last part "He may surprise us if he ends up dominating the Champion League. Jenny lowered her fork realizing something "That reminds me, just what distinguishes the Champions League from any other league out there?". Joy smiled "It's very simple really. Only the trainers who are selected can participate. There are no badges to earn to become a participant, instead its reputation that trainers already have gained. Here's the interesting part about the league, every single Elite four, gym leader, Frontier Brains, and previous league champions from all over the world are automatically a Participant. But the Champions League only takes place every ten years, the next one is in 3 years. Not every trainer knows of this so they can focus more about their current standings before they can even think about taking part. Ash Ketchum has way past the champions ranking ever since his victory in the Pamelo tournament in the Orange islands. The fact that he's already been selected is still unknown to him but I think that it's best if it remains unaware for now. I can sense that there are things in his life that are troubling him at the moment. Him knowing will only add the unnecessary things for him to succeed in encountering his problems".

Being able to sign every piece of paper the people gave him, his fatigue rushed back. "I'll be heading up my room you guys, I want to think about some stuff before I have dinner" Ash stated holding his arm out for Pikachu to jump up his shoulder. "Hey guys, thanks again for the treatment. I really appreciate it. If you need me I'll be in one of the rooms upstairs" he said facing the siblings. "Okay Ash, make sure you get a long rest" Shana replied seeing Ash walking up the stairs.

Locking the door of the vacant room he entered in, Pikachu ran up to the freshly made bed and snuggled between the soft pillows. 'Your still pretty tired from playing on the field earlier huh?' he happily thought. Remembering the events that took place this morning, he could only sigh at his current situation.

"My feelings for her actually are real after all. Now that I think about, what Mewtwo said is making sense. Misty is all I think about. I'm even risking the world's future just to rescue her. The only question left for me is what I'm going to do about it"

He repeated that question over and over until he fell asleep once again. He finally understood his heart but the decision he must face was far too hard. Hoping that when he would wake up, everything that had transpired was just a bad dream. But he knew too well that it wouldn't work like that despite it, he slept there with an uneasy mind and aching heart.

"Well now, that was a fast ride. I can't believe we reached Virdian City in just 2 hours. It mostly took me 3 days by foot just to come here… Thanks a ton Charizard!" May gratefully said to the towering fire-type. Looking at the surroundings for a sign of a pokemon center, she took out one of her traveling maps and pinpointed the city's only pokemon center. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get some information to where Ash might be. Normally he'd go and challenge the gym leader of this area for a badge but knowing that he has no interest in the Indigo League I guess he's just passing by or something like that." She thought more about his location rather than eyeing all the girly merchandise that were displayed in the side of the department stores. 'Could he be heading for another region?'.

"Rawr" Charizard roared out pointing its head to the darkening sky. "Oh right, the pokemon center. We have to get there before the sun sets. It has been a long day but I suppose finding him would have to wait. Let's just hope he's still at the pokemon center when we get there" she proposed really hoping that he was still there. At the decreasing temperature, Charizard swiftly carried May on its arms and fly straight up to recognize the pokemon Center which was a few blocks away from where they were originally positioned. Calculating the distance, the large fire-type let it's wings open and slowly glided down on the front door of the building. 'Ahhh, your pretty smart. Not only did we find it but we managed to do it in less than 20 seconds" 'looks like Ash's pokemon caught his wits too' she giggled as she touched the ground.

"Hey Degory, do you really think that it was okay leaving without saying a proper farewell to Ash?" The worried Shana asked walking behind her brother who unexpectedly let out tears of bravery if not for just the act of looking cool. "It's fine. He's sleeping now and we still have to move forward if we ever want to become strong like him some day. Besides that, I can tell that if we tag along side him any further we'll just hinder him in his search for that Misty person. Remember this well my sister, men like him and me are burning with the passion of romance everyday so anymore infatuations with us will spoil his mission" he ended giving her a geek-ish thumbs up and wink. 'whatevers.. you looked so lame just now.(she sighed)'.

The moment they passed through the double doors of the pokemon center they encountered a large charizard that basically towered over them like ants. "Oh I'm sorry if he scared you two. He's just a big softy underneath this tank skin" the brunette laughed scratching the back of her head in hopes that they wouldn't run away like crazy similar to the ones that they just passed by a minute earlier.

Degery stared at the dragon pokemon for a short period trying to judge it's level and maneuverability by the appearance of it's robust muscles that clearly showed around it's figure. "That's a pretty good looking charizard you have there little girl, why not battle me to see who the best trainer?" he eagerly implied with eyes filled with excitement. Being in an awkward situation, May quickly denied the offer "I'm sorry but this Charizard doesn't belong to me, but I do have strong pokemon myself so why not you battle with them instead". Thinking it over, Shana jumped out with a burst of energy and approval for the challenge. "Let's have a night battle then, my pokemon have already been healed from my previous battle so they should be okay" Degory replied.

"I'll go first Shana. You can battle her after"… May stood on the trainers block on the arena at the back of the Pokemon Center and started thinking of battle plans. The battle between May and Degory wasn't long resulting in May losing completely. "I have to respect your willpower, that Blaziken of yours seems to be your best pokemon when it battled against my Rayquaza. Your strong so thank you for the battle" he said smiling at her calm reaction of her lose. "Hahaha… I really should have spent more time training my pokemon in battle than coordinating. Thanks for the opportunity though, I haven't been facing any tough battles lately so I'm not surprised I lost. Your pretty strong you know" May admitted. Degory smiled and shook her hand before walking away. "let's go Shana, she needs her pokemon checked in the Center to heal so a battle with you is out of the question", sighing in defeat Shana retreats and follows her brother "I suppose your right, let's get going before he wakes up and ruin our cool farewell attempt. See ya little girl, good luck in future battles". Just like that, the siblings walk into a future paved from the rebirth of themselves.

"You were really quite the whole time there Charizard, at least you could have gave me a little cheer… but what the heck, It wasn't like I was ever going to win against those strong pokemon anyway" May said in an absolute defeated tone as she made her way back into the pokemon Center. 'Maybe I should have let Charizard help me out a bit there. I could have at most defeated 3 of his pokemon…. Oh wait a sec, what am I thinking. That'd be cheating and unfair for Charizard. We came here to look for Ash but here I am feeling all depressed about such a trivial matter'.

"Come and pick your pokemon up in half an hour, I'll be done with their check-ups by then" Nurse Joy stated across the counter smiling at the young brunette. "I appreciate it a lot Nurse Joy. Oh yeah, can I get something to eat for tonight? I haven't had anything before I arrived" May asked rubbing her belly. Nurse Joy giggled and nodded her head as she walked away. "Oh Nurse Joy, I forgot to ask but is there a pokemon trainer here named…" "Ash Ketchum right?" Nurse Joy cutting her off. May nodded in suspense until she jumped happily as she was told that he was indeed still staying here. "So can you tell me which room he's in right now?" May asked begging slightly. The only response Nurse Joy gave her was a silent sigh of grief. "I'm sorry but I can't let you disturb him right now. Officer Jenny asked me to prevent anyone from waking him up since he and his pokemon had a long pokemon battle this morning. I hope you can understand." She explained briefly. "O…Ookay then I'll wait for him tomorrow.. Sorry charizard but we're gonna have to be patient". Nurse Joy over heard her conversation with the dragon pokemon and wondered something "Does that pokemon have any affiliation with Ash?". "Yes ma'am, it belongs to Ash. This charizard came all the way to the Charcific valley to see it's master again" May explained in detail about how she crossed it's path and came to help. With Nurse Joy convinced and pretty much obligated to her duties "Alright, I'll go and see if he's still awake so you two stay here and wait for Chansey to give you your dinner". She ended while finally walking away.

'For 2 years I have been chasing after my dreams. I didn't mind the people that left me time after time to follow their own goals but was I ever so selfish enough to prevent them from leaving me? I kept asking myself that for such a long time but I couldn't deny the fact the thought lingered in my head somewhere…. I used to think that back then but now I finally realize that it wasn't that I was being selfish, it was because I was afraid of being alone. That's right, being alone scared me the most. The fear of never seeing my dear friends again eventually etched itself into my heart. For 2 years…. For 2 years… it finally disappeared. The past few days with her made me free of all the hardships that was right in in front of me. Mewtwo said it was wrong but unconsciously I was doing what he asked of me. Just by being around her I was slowly reviving the lost emotions I had in order for me to understand'. He thought deeply, pondering his thoughts was so easy with his mind so clear. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He kinda liked it. Pikachu was fast asleep to accompany him near the moonlight window but that didn't mean that he felt lonely. He knew that he was never once been alone but in the contrary of his thoughts, everyone that was ever traveling with him since he began his journey acknowledged his growing personality.

The sound of someone knocking caught his attention. He went to answer it and found out to be only Nurse Joy with the news of some young girl downstairs who's wanting to see him. The shock that it might be Misty lit a fire of temptation in his body as he hurried down the stairs and hoped that he'd see an orange haired girl smiling at him as they embrace in a passionate hug. 'That stupid Drew, he had to go and reject me like that. Falling in love with him was a bad idea, just what was I thinking' May thought to herself as she ate with Charizard. "You know, Maybe giving a call to Prof. Oaks to ask for your pokeball wouldn't hurt. Your huge and there's not enough room if we sleep in the same room ya know" she said while taking her bandana off her head and folding it safe into her pocket. Charizard ignored her and continued stuffing it's face with the dishes.

Out of nowhere everyone in the floor heard loud footsteps coming from the stairway that fueled their curiosity. 'what might that be?' 'Not sure but it sounds like someone is sprinting'… people in the Pokemon center asked themselves as the noise became louder by the second until a young man that they all recognized. "A..Ash!" May exclaimed trying to figure out what made him act so weird. The sight of May triggered a sense of disappointment and sadness inside him but at the same time glad to see an old friend. It took Ash a moment to recollect his words and finally respond with a proper greeting. Although before he could walk closer a wave of glowing blue flames showered him. 'Waahaa.. !, what? Is this fire? It's not the least bit hot?' he thought still inside a ball of the glowing blue flame. He looked over to find the source and saw a delightful sight. He knew that it was his Charizard at first glance. The huge dragon pokemon entered the swirling ball of flame and gave Ash a body crushing hug. "It's really good to see you old friend… I see you've learned a new move again" He said still trapped in Charizard's headlock-like hug. "WHAT IN MEW'S NAME IS THIS?" Nurse Joy screamed after coming down the stairs. "Oh snaps, Charizard dissipate this flame ball of yours or we're both in big trouble" He ordered. After it was gone everyone was speechless and filled with awe. 'There's not even a sign of burn marks, scorches, or even ash's on the floor and both Ash and his Charizard' May closely examined and shook her head knowing that further investigating would only cause her a painful headache. "So May, it seems that you've been traveling with my Charizard here.. thanks for looking after it" Ash humbly said. Feeling awkward yet again she had to come clean "No no Ash, you got it all wrong. I only happened to run across Charizard back in Celadon. It was actually trying to find you but it happened to got lost and stuff. I came along since I was bored so here we are now".

"Thank goodness you were still awake, for a second there I thought that I'd be sleeping with this goofball pokemon there" May happily said as she sat alongside Ash. "I was asleep but then I woke up and ended up doing some thinking" Ash replied taking a spoon full of tapioca ice cream. "Wow, Ash thinking. That's something I've never heard from you before" May lightly mocking him as she remembered the days of them traveling together with her little brother and Brock. They talked for about an hour before Charizard finished it's meal and handed over a shrunken pokeball to Ash. "Huh, are you planning in tagging along with me for a bit" Ash asked looking up at the pokemon. It nodded and gave out a rawr of happiness. "Wait, you had your pokeball the whole time and you didn't tell me…. Wait disregard that remark just now and tell me where you were hiding it in the first place" May blurted out in a huff of complains. "Haha… Take it easy Misty, you overreact a lot" He kept laughing as May just stared at him. "Umm, Ash. You do know that my name is MAY right?" she replied with arms folded and narrow eyes. Unable to comment, he just sighed and apologized. Ash hadn't told her anything about Misty's disappearance afraid that getting other people involved would only make things worse for him. "Have you contacted her?" she asked… "N..no, I'm always busy with pokemon training so I couldn't find anytime and visit. But don't worry about it, I just got mixed up since your names start with M and I haven't seen the both of you in a long time" Ash replied desperately trying to convince her that it was just a mistake in his part.

"Anyway, can we talk outside for a while Ash?" she stood up and went out the front double doors. "Hey Charizard, I'll let you out of your pokeball until morning so go ahead and sleep with Pikachu in my room. You need a long rest after all the flying you've done. I'll be up later okay…" Ash explained following May to a close by bench next to a pond.

"Can I say something personal Ash?" May asked not looking at him, "Yeah" Ash replied in a modest tone. "What would you do if I said that I love you?"…

"Huh?"...

* * *

*Authors Note – First off, I would like to apologize to any of my remaining readers (lol) for my inexcusably long update… you wouldn't care for the reason even if I told you anyway.

Moving ahead, I would like to correct some errors that some of my readers have pointed out. Even after proofreading every chapter from 1 to 11 I have STILL failed to correct that it was a REGICE that Ash battled against when he encountered Team Rocket… Although I originally wanted him to battle against a Registeel so he could put that victory under his belt of victories (I sorta got the moves mixed up.. hehe). I'd love to correct it but it's waaay too late for that now.

Another note - notice that the requirement for participating in the Champion League is different from what is said in the anime. In the anime it is told that in order to become a participant is to win their respective region league which in season 1 Ash lost…. I know, it sucks.

By the way, I'm breaking my original plan of making this story 14 pages…. I'll be making it much longer since I haven't updated for about 2 years. I figured that you readers deserve at least some BANG in exchange for your time to stop and read my fanfic. Worry not though, I will NOT be changing my original plot but adding more entertainment and (as what one of my readers stated) twists and turns to make it fun and entertaining. The additions won't be some useless trash that will get you bored but if you think of them as trash then I apologize, I really try to make them worth your while.

I'm focusing in completing this story so the next chapter should probably be done in the next 1 1/2 week... sorry if it's gonna take long but I'm filling it with interesting stuff.


	13. Uncontrollable fate

Until I See You Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any part affiliated by it except this story.

Chapter 12: Uncontrollable fate

* * *

Overview: Ash finally understands his real emotions and becomes reunited with old friends.

"What would you do if I said that I love you?" May asked him staring at the calm surface of the moonlit pond.

The air he breathed started to become difficult to inhale as he just sat there hoping that the long silence would make her withdraw those words. "I uh.. umm, I don't really know. No one has ever said it to me before…" his heart raced still trying to compensate for his lack of experience in the field of love. "So is there a reason for it all?" He attempted to change the topic as much as he could. "In reality Ash, yes. There is a reason. Do you remember the days when we traveled together in Hoenn and here in Kanto?" she asked yet again rather openly as if it was a plain conversation between old contacts. Being bombarded by all these questions made it very uncomfortable for him to just be there alone with her. "Of course, it was a blast along with you and Max" he answered lightly trying to mask his nervous tone. May took a while before she responded again maybe because she was deep in thought "To be honest, those days were the happiest times of my life. Being on the open road and chasing our dreams was like a wish come true you know"… her words confused him a bit. "I don't get it, I thought you continued traveling. You were even full of pride when you came to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup" he said assuming it was true.

"Sure I was happy but when I traveled alone it was just that… I was alone. I tried to form a group but they eventually got tired of traveling and decided to go home and give up in their goals, it's funny how impassionate people are these days huh. There was even a time Drew accompanied me to several contests but he too left soon after. I actually thought that I could find someone that was like you or Brock.. but there wasn't. The time I saw you both again back in Sinnoh made me feel like my old self again. When I met Dawn I felt greatly jealous of her so much that I developed a sense of hatred for her that day" she ended for a while. Thinking over her words, he pieced up her feelings and found them relatable to his in the past.

As he stood and walked closer to the pond he picked up a pebble and dropped it at the center making the ripples drift evenly to the corners "You didn't have to tell me that you love me just so you can travel with me again. I can tell from the way you speak that it really isn't me that you love… so tell me, what's really bothering you?". May chuckled a little before smiling "I can't hide anything from you huh?... I confessed to him Ash. I told him how I truly felt but he just walked away without even giving me an explanation. It was unbearable so I ran away and came here to Kanto thinking that he'd follow me and tell me that felt the same… He never did come so here I am doing nothing with my life. I believed that if I saw you again you could somehow make me forget about him. I'm pathetic right now so please go easy on me". Sighing deeply, Ash waited for her to finish "You're not pathetic but you are oblivious. Just because he didn't say anything back doesn't mean he isn't in love with you, he might just be thinking things over right now. You both are still really young so it's no surprise if he considers your actions a little too fast… Give him some time. I only knew him a bit but he had his heart in the right place and with him always picking on you back then I'm sure he doesn't recognize you as someone who isn't just a friend".

Hearing his words made some sense, but what really got her head straight was his appearance as he just stood there staring deep into the pond with a strong composed expression almost like he was trying his hardest to conceal a trace of sadness. "Do you think that he'll talk to me again if I went and see him again?", Ash faced her direction and simply nodded. "Honesty is the key… yes, as long as you remain honest to yourself there is nothing to be afraid of…. Back when I started out my journey I had millions of fights with a certain person but you know what, even though we were at each other's necks all the time I knew that I can always be honest with her. I was happy… If you know in your heart that he's the right person for you then never give up May". At that moment she was literally in tears. "Why Ash?" she asked weeping. He was jumbled not knowing what she meant "Why?" he questioned bounded with the curiosity she presented . "Why are able to say that with a broken heart?"… It became silent all of the sudden. Only the sounds of the swaying leaves and May's sniffs while wiping her tears away was audible.

"A broken… heart huh…" he softly spoke while giving off a slight smile. "You listened to my story so won't you tell me yours Ash?" she clenched her fists hoping that he would open up to her. "I'm sorry May but I'd rather not involve anyone right now so please understand" his tone a bit lifeless. Before things possibly began to be complicated Ash decided to call it a night and walk back to the Pokemon Center. "Make sure not to stay too long out here or you'll catch a cold okay?" he ended before dissapearing into the darkness.

May knew that she should try to understand his feelings but she fully grasped the idea that no matter how hard she tried there was no way that she can make a difference considering that his problems are much difficult for a 12 year old girl like herself. 'Oh Ash, you've always been like this. Constantly straining yourself just to make everyone around you feel happiness… But what about your happiness? We're not that too far apart in age but it seems that you're a person that I can never reach. What has happened to make you feel like that? After all the hardships we've given you, is there nothing I can do to help you? Is there nothing I can do but to watch you walk away into the horizon while everyone leads a fulfilling life that you help make? Just why are you a… savior?'.

Back in the Pokemon Center a young man is desperately pounding the counter for assistance. "What is the matter?" Nurse Joy yelled a bit annoyed as she came out from the Service room. There she saw an untidily purple haired young man standing quite rickety. "May I help you young boy?", "I'm looking for a girl named May. Did someone by that name come by here recently?" he eagerly asked. "Drew! Is that you?" Ash called out after passing through the double doors. The boy turned to face Ash almost instantly and threw a demanding "WHER'E'S MAY?". A little dazed by how he acted, Ash raised both hands and waved them at about his shoulders level. "Whoa there Drew, May is outside. You don't have to yell that loudly you know..", "Be quite you womanizer. I know why May came to Kanto without telling me. It's because you called her out here to confess to her right? But that's not gonna happen, not ever! I love her first so get your gritty hands off her you hear me!" Drew exclaimed strongly convinced that Ash was a no-good trainer. The chaotic scene soon became recognized as a total misunderstanding to Ash. He smiled inside laughing at how things turned out but he was also extremely glad that he showed up. 'Good timing Drew… I guess I can have fun with the both of you for a bit'.

Still angered at seeing Ash, Drew clenched his fists and walked towards him to close off some distance between them. With Ash noticeably taller, Drew developed an anxious sensation. "That's right, I want her for myself. However I do have a tendency to gamble… How about this, if you beat me in a pokemon battle you can have her" Ash dared him trying to act like a felon by narrowing his eyes and snickering down at him. Daunted, Drew accepted the challenge and led him to the back of the pokemon center where May had her battle with the siblings earlier. Before the battle commenced Drew blurted out a few things "Even if I win this stupid battle of yours I will never think of May as some prize. Unlike you, I love her from the bottom of my heart"… Ash laughed instantaneously after he said those words "Then why did you leave her when she confessed to you huh?" he replied with an obnoxious tone. Drew was taken back at his comment but just became more furious "Tha.. that's none of your business! Golem come out!" he called out.

"Oh wow, you've gotten yourself a Golem. Good for you… In that case I'll choose Noctowl" Ash said with a little taunting. "You're foolish to think that a small pokemon like that will do any real damage to my Golem's ultimate defensive strength… I'll show you, Golem use stone edge" a barrage of stones hovered around the rock pokemon until they all came rocketing towards Ash's Noctowl. All of the stones landed a blow leaving Drew in laughs "You see! It's already over" Drew uttered as the dust covered the area where Noctowl was hit. "I don't see anything… All I see was a bunch of rocks striking air… just where are you aiming? My Noctowl's in the air above Golem" Ash noted with crossed arms. "IMPOSSIBLE! How did it use double team? I didn't even hear you give any commands!" Drew stated. With a calm tone Ash explained "Sure I did. Just because I didn't speak or move my mouth doesn't mean an order wasn't given" Ash paused to sigh "This must be your first time battling against a Noctowl. It isn't just a normal flying type… it's also a physic type"… Confused, Drew shook his head "So what, that doesn't explain anything". Sighing yet again "Yes it does Drew, it pretty much already explains everything… Fine, if you still don't get it I might as well get to the point. My Noctowl can use telekinesis. Although I don't have any skills in the field my Noctowl can be regarded as a genius pokemon. It can read my mind even from here while carrying out orders… I learned this after battling one of the Frontier Brains, you should.." "Shut up already! I get it but that doesn't mean you'll win with that skill. I'll beat you and save May from a monster of a trainer" Drew declared while giving Golem multiple commands all clearly missing their target.

"I believe I should get back. It is getting a little late, the next thing I know I'll be thinking til' the sun rises" May said getting ready to walk back and get some sleep.

"But.. but how? I was suppose to win and tell her. Did I come all the way here for nothing?" Drew kneeled in defeat beside his fainted pokemon. Feeling pitiful and without determination he shouted out of aggravation towards himself and shed tears in absolute defeat. "Please, I beg of you. Please treat her with tenderness and love… I'll do anything you ask in return" He asked crying his heart out. "I think I got carried away with this whole thing. Sorry Drew" Ash revealed his true intents "It isn't my role to be next to May, it's yours. It's always been your responsibility ever since she fell for you". "What are you saying? If this is to show mercy then I…", Ash stopped him by flicking him on the forehead. "What I'm saying is true. I figured that if I acted like the person you thought I was I hoped to get some answers from you to why you left May that day. Yeah, she filled me in in about every detail so if I don't hear a straight answer I'll have no problem in punching you right now". Worried that he might actually do it, Drew started "I was really scared… no, I was terrified. We were traveling for so long that I didn't expect that she'd have the same feelings I had for her… So I ran away hoping that if she really loved me she will run after me". Completely dumbfounded, Ash walked over and whacked him on the head shaking his head in disappointment. Surprised by his violent reaction Drew cried some more "What was that for!?"… Ash knelt down and placed his hand on his shoulder. "How in the world did you come up with such an impression?" he asked. "I read it in a book once so I tried it out on May" he replied. "You remind me of myself once you know but forget that, aren't you aware that those types of romantic notions only work when the guy is the one who confesses and the girl leaves?" Ash heavily sighed. "Just go to her. You don't know how happy she'll be if you do. Oh yeah, make sure to brace yourself" Ash noted. "Brace myself for what?" Drew wondered as he ran to May's location. *WACK* As soon as he turned across the corner of the building he was knocked down with a vicious punch to the face… "For that" Ash finally pointed out as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"You knew I was eavesdropping right, so why did you wait until the end?" May called out before Ash had the chance to walk away. "If I didn't then he'd lie to his heart again like he did before. Just remember, take it slow. He'll see one day how much you really mean to him and when that day comes you'll understand how wonderful it is to be alive" He continued walking unknown to May that that night would be the last time she'd see him again. "Thanks Ash"… she said lastly before admiring the unconscious guy on the ground.

- Underwater Cavern -

Trembles started to reside causing cracks on the crystal walls. It wasn't hard to tell that a tremendous fight had occurred as Mewtwo laid unconscious in one of the cave's cavities while a Darkrai floated on top of it. 'Foolish creature, a replica such as you was never a match against me to begin with. There's no reason for me to talk to you anymore. With you finally gone there is absolutely no chance of failure for my master' the Darkrai opened a warping gateway and threw Mewtwo inside.

"Are you finished with him?" A strange voice echoed throughout the cave. The Darkrai closed off the portal and floated to the source of the voice. A red beam of light shot from the shadows and engulfed the Darkrai. The man laughed as he walked out of the shadows holding the pokeball that contained the Darkrai. "What a shame Mewtwo, all your efforts was for nothing after all. Now the last thing to do is to get rid of your so called hero although I have already assigned someone for that. To be honest I had a clue to who you would be searching for to combat me after battling him in the Sinnoh league. All the guardians of the regions have all been entrapped in my never-ending void… As of today, this world is mine" he laughed manically as the cavern began to collapse. He teleported away leaving the cavern to be crumble into bits as water seeped through the cracks and fill the cave with water leaving the only the ruins of a once magnificent sight of rock pillars.

- Veridian City -

Back in the room with his sleeping pokemon, Ash rested on the bed with the haunting thoughts of his recent failure of having any traces to finding Misty. "Cursing myself appears to be the only thing I have pleasure in right now" he began to laugh silently 'Just why did it have to be her?! There's nothing that I can come up with to conclude her kidnapping. Curse it all! It's probably the best if she had never even known me right? It must be because of me anyway'.

"Yes it was Ash"… A familiar voice whispered as a bodily figure etched itself in the corner of the room concealed by the dark of night. Ash shot up from the bed astonished fully knowing who it was. With the voice of the one person he was searching for he couldn't have not known. He tried to collect his words but the happiness of merely hearing her voice overcame him with tears. "You're safe, I'm so glad!" he said with a relieved tone. Misty didn't respond and kept herself concealed in the shadows. Being unwary of her strange actions he slowly walked up to her; eager to see her face again. "Stop… Before you come any closer I want you to tell me something", stopping at his tracks Ash humbly nodded as tears continued to fall. "Were you ever prepared to die?"… Her words sent chills through his entire body trying to believe that she was actually saying it. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Misty?" he pleaded desperate for an answer. Even though it was dark he can slightly see her grinning at him as if she recalled something funny, however her smile gave out a sense of wicked intent.

That feeling rendered Ash to walk back a few steps. "You're not… Who are you!" He demanded as he held out a fist towards her. The uneasiness he felt was like that he never experienced before. Misty started to laugh quietly then stepped out of the corner revealing that it was indeed her. "Silly Ashy-boy, I'm Misty. The time I was kidnapped I did some thinking and grasped an interesting perception in my life. Would like to know what I found out… Ash?". He stayed silent and motionless; totally influenced of the sound of her voice, her appearance, and her eyes… the eyes that pierced through his soul telling him that it was in fact the Misty that he loved. "Whaaa…. What happe… no, it's my fault this happened to you is it?" he collapsed down to his knees as his eyes watered in agony to what have happened to her. "Precisely… It is your very existence that gave me nothing but a miserable life along with unanswered opportunities. Now I can exact my revenge for all of it. If there is something that you should do then it is to prevent this world's downfall in exchange for your miserable life". Nothing was making any sense for Ash but he finally attained the truth about her true feeling for him. "Mewtwo never explained that important detail to you for a reason. If you recall what he said about that notion of seeking the truth within your heart, that was all but a kind of reassurance in your part before you ultimately accept your fate and die without regrets".

"So I was never meant to survive in the first place huh.." struggling to come up with something to say to her, he was too taken in by her words. "Peril will begin tomorrow and a ruler will take hold of this world. All the guardians in the planet have all been sealed but you can release them. All you have to do is come with me and you'll be able to change how everything will end " she held out her hand and waited for him to take it.

His body suddenly felt heavy due to the immense pressure that was suddenly placed upon him. Along with the anguish he had in his heart, there was so many things that was going on in his mind as well. Looking at his sleeping pokemon, mixed feeling of hope and despair arose making him wonder what all his pokemon must go through if he were to leave. Wanting to protect what were precious to him all of the old faces he encountered rapidly collected within his head just like a fast forwarding slideshow. 'They all might hate me but I suppose there is no escaping this' his last thoughts ended abruptly from the piercing gaze Misty had on him but he wasn't fazed. Knowing a hopeless future was the only thing awaiting him he took hold of her hand and vanished into thin air leaving no trace.

Consuming Ash into a cloud of powerful paralyzing fumes knocked him unconscious as he was teleported to the ocean where Misty left him there lying on the shore. "My job here is done" she stated to the unconscious teen and simply stood there waiting for something. The clouds shifted revealing the light of the moon. The moonlight showered the two of them, however as the light reflected on Misty's skin her true form was exposed. Knowing fully well what had happened she transformed into a black Latios and flew off. Ash stayed there immobilized dreaming of all the hardships he presented to everyone he was ever with but none more so than Misty. The tide rose dramatically over the past hours as Ash waited to be swept away.

"Good morning everyone, I'll be training the water pokemon today so no show practice until I'm done"… Lily, Mily, and Violet froze after seeing Misty walking about in the gym. Running to where she was they all poked her trying to confirm if she was real or not. Obviously confused and partially irritated since they ceased to stop, Misty threw them a puffy face and asked what was going on. All three of her sisters immediately developed a greater irritation as they all yelled "WHAT ARE 'YOU' DOING?!". Taken back in their rather scary and ticked-off expressions she pleaded guilty to her confusion.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Misty asked. By asking that the three of her sisters struck a nerve and placed their hands on their hips and narrowed their eyes as if they were interrogating her. Dragging her to the Dining room, they made Misty sit on the sofa and let the silence pressure her. "Okay Misty, Just tell me where were you taken when you got kidnapped?" Daisy questioned her and waited for a response. Still perplexed to what she meant she gave her an innocent response "Kidnapped? I've been here the whole time. Training the pokemon and keeping the maintenance of the gym everyday is my job. Don't you remember we had dinner all together last night like we always do?" now it was her turn to give out questions. Worried about what she just stated they looked carefully at her if there was something strange. "Fine, as long as you're okay and stuff we don't mind whatever you say but did something happen between you and Ash by any chance?" Lily responded relieved of her safety. "Now I'm completely confused, who's Ash?" She replied with a pondered expression. Dumbfounded by her reaction, all three Sensation sisters grouped and whispered to themselves as to prevent Misty from hearing. "I know what happened" "Seriously?" "Yeah, it looks like the case of denial" "Denial?" "Just think about it, she's obviously trying to pretend that she doesn't know Ash because of something that happened between them" "Like what?" "How should I know, there are many cases that could cause it. It could be some lovers quarrel or a break-up" "A BREAK-UP!?" "Shhhhsh, don't let her find out!" "But whatever the reason their relationship is heading down the drain if they keep at it" "I know, but there's like nothing we can do" "Let's at least call everyone, they all need to know that she's alright" "Okay". They disbanded and continued their conversation with Misty. "Fine Misty, we'll let you off this once but just make sure you two get back together". Just like that they all left her alone unaware of her serious confusion… "Get back with WHO?" Misty yelled as they walked away sighing nonchalantly "Whatever you say Misty".

"They can be so weird don't you think poliwag?" Misty playfully said while doing check-ups to her water pokemon. "I gotta train some more but there are barely any challengers who give up a worthy fight. Times like these calls for some Pokebattle Network". She sat on the side of the Olympic size pool and turned the giant screen television on. "Now let's see if there are any good looking battles today". After watching a few live broadcasts of gym battles, a rerun of yesterday's Viridian City Gym battle started playing.

Narrator: "Ok folks, we have a very rare battle to show you today. A single ex-pokemon trainer has toppled a challenging 6-12 pokemon battle along with an unofficial gym battle. Before we play the video we would like to thank our sources for allowing us to broadcast this miraculous event.

As the video played, the battles left Misty speechless and utterly amazed. "Incredible, a single pokemon trainer using only 6 of his pokemon did all that! It'd be interesting if he decides to challenge this gym next… maybe not" she laughed with a little fear in her voice.

That afternoon when finishing her daily training she decided to go to Cerulean Cape on her bike. Being alone at that time of day all she wanted to do was relax and look out to sea and wonder about the direction her life was heading. The smooth ocean winds reminded her of her trip to the Hoenn region with her sisters. Her lifelong dream to travel was what she thought about next. The thrill of meeting new people and new water pokemon intrigued her a lot but her responsibility was far too great to let her pursue it.

'That pokemon trainer sure was amazing. Can I reach that level one day? Not anytime soon I guess" she laughed at herself comparing herself to that trainer she saw in the broadcast. Giving off a sigh she then started to think about how strange her sisters acted up that morning but asking was gonna be too much of a hassle especially when it came to them. She took her time to collect herself although there was something inside of her that didn't make any sense to her. She didn't know what it was but a feeling of longing kept pushing itself to the surface. "When will I find him?"…

"Ahhh…. My head feels like its pounding" Ash spoke as he woke up in an unknown house. He stayed still due to his throbbing headache but he scanned the room for anybody else with his peripheral vision. A little while later, he sat up as his headache dropped down. "Is anybody here?" he called out in a loud call hoping that someone would walk out and explain to him the details of his condition. With no reply he wanted to stand up and walk around but his body wouldn't respond well. As his legs shook while he tried standing he became helpless as he collapsed on the bed. Huffing in irritation of being able to do nothing but wait for his body to recover from an unknown cause he then tried thinking back.

"You're finally awake, I thought that I'd have to make a coffin for you" a purple haired woman said as he walked in the room carrying a bowl of soup. "Ann.. Is that you Annabel?" Ash answered from across the room. She smiled and giggled while placing the bowl next to the bed where he laid. "It's nice that you still remember me Ash" she happily said. Rubbing his head he noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head and partial parts of his body. "How did I get all these wounds and how did I get here?" he asked eagerly. "To be honest, I have no idea what happened. 2 days ago I found you floating on a piece of wood down by the river so I fished you out and carried you here. I had to tend to your wounds so you'll have to forgive me if they're not properly wrapped" she ended giving out a sigh. Surprised by what she just said he had trouble understanding the situation but then he recalled his encounter with Misty that night. Depressed and badly hurt he suddenly became silent and looked down. "You should rest more Ash. I'm not sure what happened but you're in no shape to go anywhere right now. So please stay here until you get better okay?" hoping he'd agree, he sat there feeling down on himself she left him alone shortly after.

'Where did she go? I thought I was expected to die? Things aren't making sense anymore but if what she told me was true then all these years, was all I gave her nothing but misfortune? But then what about the time we spent together back then? Were all those smiles and laughs false? Did she really hated me that much to force herself to think that she was my friend? Thing's aren't making sense to me anymore' tears slid from him cheeks and made their mark on the blanket. Ash didn't know what to do, he just wanted to get it over with and vanish forever.

"We can't keep him here Annabel! If He finds out then we'll be the one's who'll pay the price" A man exclaimed rather frightful of the situation. "No. This is perfect. With the One here, hope isn't lost just yet. He still hasn't noticed what has happened to the region but as long as he's alive the dictator has an opposite" Annabel responded hoping what she was saying was the truth. "But what if he fails like the others? I just can't stand here knowing that the dictator will find us at any moment. I don't want to be a slave so let's leave and head to Hoenn" the man said drastically with a noticeable fear in his voice. "I believe that Ash is the real chosen one. I sense his aura is different than anyone else's. I don't want to give up without giving him the help he deserves" she responded simply. "Fine, that's your choice. As for me I want to get out of this forsaken region before I become the next victim".

"Dictator?" a voice abruptly shot out of nowhere. Alarmed, Annabel and the man got startled and looked at him as he struggled to keep straight next to the doorway. "Ash! You shouldn't get up yet." She cried out fearing that he might collapse again. Staring at his pathetic state, the man turned away and walked out the door "Che.. If you want to perish with him then be my guest. As for me I'm outa here!". Just like that he was never seen again.

"Who was that guy just now?" Ash asked. "He used to be my partner a few months back. But forget that why did you come out of the room?". Leaning his back against the wall to support himself he rubbed his arms as if a cold chill engulfed him. "I couldn't get warm for some reason so I at least wanted to get my mobility back. So tell me, who is this dictator you were talking about?". Caught in a corner, Annabel had no choice but to tell him everything.

"It started exactly 2 days ago. A man declared war here in Kanto and toppled every single authority that tried to defy him. He possesses legendary pokemon that does whatever he commands them to do. I have no idea if he's got them under some type of hypnosis but there is no way to stop them. These past 2 days was long for everyone. The Kanto president ordered a region-wide evacuation but I doubt many people would just leave their beloved homes". Shocked beyond compare, Ash slammed his fists on the walls in anger "What about the Elite four and the Champion Master and what about Brandon? Haven't they've done something about it?" "They did, they lost completely and had all their pokemon taken as captive. It's not just because they were overpowered but because the dictator uses no rules. You must understand that their battles were not like those of an official pokemon battle that had rules, it was a war that only favored the victor. The dictator attached the trainers along with their pokemon so even though everyone got out alive it didn't mean they were unscathed… Many of us were looking for you Ash". She ended.

Clentching his fists he finally regained his body's motor skills as he walked out the door only to see a crimson sky. "Whaa..", "No one knows why but right after he declared a war the sky turned like this. It's not just here in Kanto but the sky everywhere is like this in the world. A crimson sky was suppose to be magical but this is ominous" Fog soon snuck up as she was explaining but Ash found himself the one to blame for it all.

People crowed the ports and ships. Struggling to get free from the merciless path of the dictator they used any means of transportation from manmade vehicles to using their pokemon such as water and flying types. Nearly every city and town became deserted but some did stay behind to form a rebellion which unfortunately failed. Everyone feared that the end of the world was soon coming so hope was the only bit of comfort they had mustered upon themselves.

"Don't be ridiculous Misty?!" Lily yelled from the top of her lungs to her unreasonable younger sister. "What do you think you can accomplish that even the Pokemon Master can't?"…. "Who knows what I'll be able to do but everyone has hope that he'll be stopped and I wanna be here when that happens. I'll even risk my own life to.." before Misty was about to finish Daisy slapped her at full force while shedding tears. "Risk your life you say? Just what do you think we are to you huh? You're our little sister and we can never allow such a thing to happen. I know these couple of days have been hard on you ever since Ash but would you really give up on your own life that easily knowing that there are people close to you that love you?". Succumbing to her tears, Misty held her sisters tight and cried apologetically.

"He's been missing ever since you know. Thinking back at his battle in Veridian I can't help but think that he'll be able to make a difference in the end. You may have had some struggle with the guy but don't you think that 2 days of playing quiet will help?" Daisy stated a little frustrated of how meaningless it was for them. "I'll go with you then but first you got to explain to me what my relation is with this Ash you've all been talking to me about".

"Hey Annabel, what do you think that a person like me is doing in this world?". Out of curiousity Ash asked that with the ever so silent moment that they had down the road making their way to any random location that could present itself. Causing her to think back to their last encounter with one another when Ash challenged her a few years back for a frontier symbol which later proved to him the deserved champion title of the Battle Frontier. "Does it really matter knowing?" she responded plainly. He gave a nod after looking back at her. "Understanding our purpose in life is never an easy challenge. That is why we go out and explore the world. Finding new and exotic things are the outcome of exploration but you know one thing, I believe that the things that make us who the person we become in the future are the people that share the hardships and lessons that we ultimately overcome. It's those friends that make up you even if they are in pieces. The fun part is fitting those pieces together and showing the world the true meaning of your existence". Taking in her words, depression struck Ash hard. "Then what can you say about and unavoidable fate?" He asked her almost murmuring the words while staring up the crimson hazy sky with tears falling down his face. "Was it fate that my best friend became buried in terrible positions of missing life-long opportunities because of me? Was it fate that those promises I gave myself to always protect her had to end unfulfilled? Or was it fate that my very being caused the only person I truly cherished to suffer in agony? Tell me.. tell me what I have to do in order to fix this?". Utterly speechless, Annabel looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "This best friend of yours, you must have really cared for her right?" She carried out those words with great passion for some reason. Behind those words were her final thoughts of surrendering her one-sided love. Clearly seeing his face, Ash gently smiled "Yeah".

It seemed like a whole hour ever since they spoke a word to one another but with good intentions. Throughout the entire time Ash had resolved the feelings in his heart and constructed a plan for returning Kanto to its previous state. "Your expression right now is different Ash. Did you come up with something?" "Sure did, but before I do it can you help me with something?" Ash replied in his usual tone. "Wait, aren't you at least going to tell me about it?" she ordered him. Sighing casually "When the time comes I will".

At a stone castle someplace in the mountains the one everyone called 'Dictactor' resided. He, a long black-haired man with a gleam in his eyes stood on top one of the pillars and glared at the far-off towns and cities that were visible. Unknown to many he was the only person to challenge the Sinnoh region and its League with only a Darkrai. His name will soon echo throughout the land and cause chaos. "This world will suffer for what it's done to me. Every living thing in this region will be the first to pay the price and then the rest of the world next. It's a shame that I didn't get to dispose of him myself but it doesn't matter now. He's probably at the bottom of the ocean now'.

* * *

Authors note: Yup, it's okay to call me a liar. But I didn't imagine reading a bunch of new AAMR stories would take so long. (Don't get me wrong, I didn't steal any ideas from them in creating this)

Next chapter will be quite interesting and also funny in some way.

If you have time, comment and tell me how the story is progressing. As long as I know that people are still reading my story I'm glad (I just found out that you can view the 'Traffic Graph' of one of your stories. I was really shocked that people are still reading it after not updating for so long… hehehe)

- I have only proofread this chapter once so you might encounter errors (Doesn't mean that I won't be revising it in the future). Also to prevent any more of my unfulfilled promises I'll just say that the next chapter will be completed soon.


End file.
